Being Human In 1955
by Sunset Mission
Summary: The story of how the trinity of Leo, Hal, and Pearl came to be. Set a short while after Hal's Prequel.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold back in the real world. Leo had been so accustomed to lying around a chilly, damp cellar that he had imagined the outside world was much warmer around this time of Fall. But the cold air bit at his skin just as it did underground. Leo pulled the coat closer to his body and regarded the man who was walking beside him.

He had said his name was Hal. Leo couldn't decide if it fitted him or not. And yet he couldn't help but compare the man's short name to his equally short temper. The vampire had easily changeable moods as well, something Leo used to have ring-side seats for. One moment Hal would laugh and berate him and the rest of the werewolves, and the next he would babble about change. About the idea of being saved. Any other man who acted like him would have sounded like a lunatic, but Leo knew there was more to Hal than met the eye. No one could live over five centuries and not develop intricacies.

And now Leo had tied his life to this vampire for the foreseeable future. Had it been a wrong move to make? Maybe. But the werewolf had lacked options when he had been shackled in that cellar. He had to do this if it meant he would have a chance at the long, human life he imagined. The hard-worked days in the barber shop. The sign on the door. A beer at the end of the day.

Leo would get to experience all of these. Somehow.

And in the pale light of September, he smiled as soon as he heard the familiar sounds of the city. It suddenly didn't matter that a part of his past was walking right next to him. Leo was just happy that he was almost home.

* * *

The sights of the city absolutely enthralled Leo, Hal noticed. The young werewolf told him that he had spent only a few months living there and working at a small barber shop, but he would still marvel at how busy the streets were.

The clicking of heels, chatter, and smell cigarette smoke was ubiquitous. But it all felt unnatural to Hal. Now, after being used to the sounds of cellars and dogfights, he had been thrown head-first back into society. Into civilization. And he was supposed to behave. How was he supposed to keep in control of himself when they were ambling among so many people? Hal took a deep breath and hoped he'd be able to keep himself in check until they reached Leo's flat.

He'd been around people before, of course, but it had been quite a while since Hal had had to struggle for control. It was more than fifty years ago since he'd done that, and now he was attempting it yet again. Was there a point to even try when he knew that vampires were cursed to keep falling for temptation? Hal glanced at Leo from the corner of his eye. He seemed determined. In control. Maybe with his help Hal could learn to keep his other self in check all over again. But this time for good.

Hal curled his left hand into a fist and dug the nails into his palm, hoping that the pain would keep him distracted. They pressed on towards Leo's flat, aware that it was getting dark.

They soon reached Southend-on-Sea. Even the name sounded peaceful. But in Hal's head it was anything but. Voices and intrusive thoughts swarmed him, pocking and prodding for answers about what he had done. He'd actively betrayed his own species – by aligning with a werewolf, no less – and for what? A small chance of happiness that made no sense for him to even aspire to.

This wouldn't work. It couldn't work. He had been such an idiot for running away with Leo, a man he had a hand in abusing for such a long time. The werewolf couldn't save him, because Hal wouldn't be able to himself.

And now to walk the streets he had once seen run with blood so many years ago... The images flashing in his mind burned hotter than any spill of werewolf blood. Hal didn't even realize that his hands were shaking.

"You can relax now, Hal" Leo said, as soon as they entered the small flat.

Hal frowned. "I can't. This place unearths memories I thought would never haunt me." He shook his head as if to chase away the images conjuring up in his mind. "An old friend of mine - Fergus - he and I cut a bloody path through here a long time ago. The memory of it all is still very much alive in my mind."

Leo shrugged off his coat. "Maybe this is a good thing. It can serve as a reminder of the man you once were. It's something that can push you in the right direction."

"What if I can't, Leo?" Hal asked, moving towards the window. "Change." He let out a bitter laugh. "It sounds ridiculous to even say out loud."

"I still intend to keep my promise. I want to help you greet him properly."

"How?" the vampire asked incredulous, "What are we even doing in this- this _shack_?"

Leo should have felt hurt by his words, but he knew Hal was taking out his frustrations out on anything in front of him.

"Order" Leo said simply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Order is an integral part of anyone's life, but you've been lacking it. I think that what you need is a strict schedule, everything planned ahead of time. A schedule that you must follow every day."

"That sounds like the life of a prisoner. I am a free man, Leo."

Leo shook his head. "You are no freer than the grasp your condition has over you."

Hal took a deep breath. He didn't want to admit the werewolf was right. "So then, a schedule? How would it work, exactly?"

"You are free to draft one yourself" Leo said "if you think you're able to discern what's best for keeping the ruthless man in control."

"I thought the whole purpose of us running was that _you_ could be the one to greet him" Hal said, staring out the window.

Leo considered his words, and then took a few steps towards him. He placed a tentative hand on Hal's shoulder. The vampire looked at it like he could possibly set the hand on fire with his mind.

"Sooner or later, Hal, you will have to face him as well. Face what he's done."

Hal took a deep breath to steady himself. "And what if I can't? What then?"

"Then we keep trying. Until you can learn to control him properly."

The vampire kept his eyes on the window but secretly marveled at how optimistic Leo was. In his experience, optimists were nothing more than idiots, but there was something about this werewolf. Something about his determination.

"Alright" Hal said, stepping away from the window. "Where do we begin?"

"With small steps."

Hal raised a curios eyebrow.

Leo walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. After digging inside it for a moment, he pulled out a box of matches.

"I already smoke, Leo" Hal asked "in any instance, trading one addiction for another would hardly be a good idea."

"That's not what I had in mind."

Leo opened the box and turned it upside down onto the desk. The matches spilled onto the surface and scattered.

"I want you to line them up, side by side."

Hal waited for Leo to continue, as if the werewolf had some sort of magnificent idea in his sleeve. But he stayed quiet.

"This is... ridiculous" Hal said, almost laughing. He turned away and shook his head. "Jesus, why did I even let myself leave that damn cellar with you? It was a mistake to even think of running away from— I've actively betrayed my brethren and here you ask me to play with matches?!"

"It's meant as a distraction, Hal. A distraction from the man within you who is trying to take over."

"It doesn't work that way, a simple distraction won't be able to change who I am. This is utter nonsense!"

"Hal-"

"No, I need to go back before it's too late, before they realize what I've done!"

He headed for the door, but Leo blocked his path. Hal paused for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Get out of my way, Leo, or you will regret it."

Leo shook his head. "If you leave now, you'll betray the man I spoke to that night. The man who wanted to do the right thing, no matter the cost."

"It can't be done, and I was an idiot to think otherwise. Now move, or I'm going to have to _make_ you get out of my way."

The werewolf stood his ground. And without another word, Hal swung his right fist into Leo's jaw. The hit sent him staggering to the side, and Hal wasted no time getting the door open and rushing out.

This was good, Hal thought. With any luck, he'd be able to get back to the others and convince them that the only reason he'd left at all was because he had heard Leo escape. It was a flimsy excuse at best, but it was something. William and Cutler wouldn't care much to investigate these sorts of things; they'd just be excited at the prospect of celebrating something with a pint or two of blood. And Hal had to admit that he was starting to feel antsy at the very thought.

He'd been blood-free ever since he'd left with Leo, which was over a day ago. And he was already starting to feel the panicky symptoms of withdrawal. Hal tried to keep his nerves in check while he ran through the building corridors. In his mad dash, he almost tripped over his own feet.

"My goodness, young man, are you alright?"

Hal had to blink twice before he realized who was talking. An elderly woman who'd walked out from her flat was sitting in front of him. He realized she was talking, but the words didn't register in his head. There was only a steady heartbeat ringing in Hal's ears.

She'd be such an easy kill. The corridor wasn't the safest place to feed, but he could always just force the woman back inside the flat. Everything about this promised such lack of effort that Hal couldn't understand why he was wavering. He was a vampire, and feeding was the natural thing to do. Hal tried to blink away the hesitation while he stared at the veins he could almost see beneath her skin.

Because of this chaos swirling in his head, Hal didn't even notice Leo had walked up behind him. The werewolf placed a steady hand on his arm.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Brighton" Leo said, "my friend is new in town and a little confused. I hope he didn't frighten you."

"Oh, it's no trouble, really" the old woman said, "I was just about to pop out for a bit, enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. Would you boys like to accompany me?"

"Some other time" Leo said, attempting a smile. He gently pulled Hal by the elbow as he headed back into the flat. Hal appeared to be stuck in some sort of dream state.

Leo closed the door as soon as they were back inside. He locked it behind him and placed the door's safety chain. The werewolf turned to look at Hal, who still seemed a million miles away.

"Hal?"

"I could almost see the veins beneath her skin."

Leo regarded him. "I'm grateful that you didn't act on it."

Hal frowned. "I hesitated. I never hesitate. It's... it's been a while since I've had to hold back. Not since the last time I attempted to go cold turkey."

"But you managed to hold back. You took a first step today, Hal."

That had been his first step towards redeeming himself. Hal wondered if that would be enough. If sparing one insignificant life would make a difference in the long run.

"There's still hope for you" Leo went on, "there is still a side of you that wants to do good. All you have to do is let it overpower the other man within you."

It sounded so simple when he said it, but Hal doubted his words. Struggling with Lord Harry was something he'd done ever since he had been turned. He'd done it all before. That's why he needed something else to drive him forward.

"Then I propose we make a pact" Hal said.

Leo frowned. "What kind?"

"One that will promise either my salvation... or my death. It was a close call out there in the corridor, Leo, and I can't let myself get to that point again. That's why you must promise me something. That if I am ever in danger of killing or even harming someone... you should be there to stop me. By any means."

Leo almost wanted to shake his head. "Hal, you can't ask me to-"

"By any means" Hal said. "Please."

Leo stood speechless as Hal extended his right arm. A pact between a werewolf and a vampire. Leo tried to shake off the oddity of the moment as he reached to shake Hal's hand.

There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

The clicking of the front door lock served as a starting point in Hal's mind. With Leo gone, he'd have the necessary silence he required for meditation. He hadn't properly sat down with nothing but his own thoughts in what felt like ages, but there was no putting it off now.

Leo believed in him. He didn't necessarily trusted Hal yet – nor was it wise to do so – but that single grain of belief meant Hal had something to hang onto. When the voice would attempt to take over and he was forced to face Lord Harry, he could at least think back to someone who believed in him.

He sat on Leo's old and tattered sofa in the living room and closed his eyes. And as soon as his eyes shut, Hal's other senses heightened. He could hear the downstairs neighbors talking. If he focused enough he could even pick up that Mrs. Brighton was talking to someone of a younger age, possibly a niece. Hal had to focus on something else, and quick. He opened his eyes and threw the meditation idea out the window. There was no way he could keep himself calm when the very building he was in was filled by people. Hal walked over to the table where the boxes of matches were. He turned one box upside down and started lining up the spilled matches. One. Two. Three. Just focus.

A sound caused Hal to turn his head sideways. One of the neighbors was laughing. The voice wasn't loud, but Hal felt as if it was grinding against his ear. This was hopeless. He couldn't stay locked up in Leo's flat. It would drive him mad.

Hal needed to get out. He could have easily broken the old lock on the front door, but he wanted a stealthier route. He went towards the window and looked down to the busy city. Too busy. They'd see him if he tried to go out that way. He walked out of the living room and entered the kitchen, which was positioned on the other side. The view from the kitchen window led to a deserted alley. Happy with what he saw, Hal leaned over and let himself fall. Two stories was hardly a challenge for someone as old as he was.

The sounds and sights of the city were even louder now that he was outside, and Hal's predatory instinct kicked in. There were people everywhere. Walking, smoking, simply minding their own business. Hal felt dizzy for a moment, but knew that he'd be fine as soon as he'd make it out of the city. All he had to do was head for the nearest forest. He stumbled through the people who were ambling on the sidewalk, trying to focus. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to wander the city street without trying to zero in on someone to have for lunch.

Hal took a deep breath to steady himself. Maybe going outside had been a mistake. There were just too many distractions. Too many voices. Too many people who had no idea what dangers were just around the corner. Hal was rounding a corner when he felt his other side struggling to get out. He fought for control and, suddenly, he began counting in his head, just as he did when he lined up the matches. The tactic seemed to be working.

A woman holding an umbrella stumbled into him, and Hal found his mind completely forgetting about the counting. His eyes turned to black. And he heard a scream.

* * *

Leo returned home holding several planks of wood and brand new hammer. His tool box had never been complete, but now he couldn't put it off any longer. He knew he'd eventually be forced to board up one of the rooms for Hal.

He was glad to find the door still shut and locked. But panic immediately settled in when he opened the door to an empty living room. Leo dropped the planks of wood by the sofa and looked through the flat. Dead silent. Empty. He ran through the flat searching for a clue to Hal's whereabouts, and he stopped by the table in the kitchen. The window was open. Leo chastised himself for not thinking of that as a means of escape. The werewolf leaned through the window and looked around. The alley was devoid of people, and there was no sign of Hal. Leo shut the window and dashed outside.

If it was anyone else, he probably wouldn't have had any chance of finding him, but Leo was dealing with a vampire. He could just use his wolf sense of smell and try to track him down. Leo followed the trail of scent and ended up in an alley not far from the main road. He found Hal standing by some bins, holding his head.

"Hal?" Leo asked, tentatively, "what happened?"

The vampire turned around and Leo was surprised to see him looking completely perplexed.

"Hal?"

"She hit me."

"Who did?"

Hal let his right hand drop from his temple to reveal a bruise that was quickly healing. "I couldn't stand the voices I kept hearing in the flat anymore, so I left. And as I was walking around a woman tumbled into me. She saw me manifest, so I dragger her here when she started screaming."

"Hal, you didn't-"

"No, I had no intention of feeding on her, Leo. I just wanted to keep her quiet."

"Then what happened?"

Hal looked away. "She hit me. With her umbrella."

Leo wasn't sure what to say.

"Women are usually petrified of me, but she just kept hitting me until I let her go. I don't understand it."

Leo had to admit he didn't mind the chance to meet this woman who had mystified Hal. "So no one was hurt, then?"

"Only my pride."

"Better that then an actual person, wouldn't you say?"

Hal sighed. "You're going to try and turn this into another lesson, aren't you?"

"Come on, let's head back home" Leo said.

"I don't think being locked up in a building full of people is the best course of action right now, Leo."

The werewolf looked back to the apartment building. He had to agree Hal had a point. "Then let's take a breather and have some supper. I know a quiet little café not far from here."

Hal shook his head. "I need to be someplace I can think. Someplace devoid of people."

"But such a place doesn't exist in society, Hal."

"It was different with the others, you know. They were already dead, so that enabled me to be close to other people without hearing the deafening sound of heartbeats."

Leo knew Hal was crossing into the dangerous territory of thinking he was better off before. That's why he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and directed Hal through the alleyway.

"You'll feel better once we're off the streets" Leo said, "you'll see."

They walked across the street to a small café, so insignificant looking that Hal would have passed right by it if it hadn't been for Leo. The werewolf had been right. Inside it was quiet, and there were very few customers. Leo settled them at a table in the back where they could sink into the shadows.

"Feel any better?" Leo asked.

"The noise has gotten dimmer. But not by much."

"In time, it will fade, Hal. Maybe altogether. All you have to do is resist it until it becomes nothing but background noise."

Hal tried relaxing his nerves as he stared out the window. But any thought of relaxation disappeared the moment their waitress stopped by.

"It's you!" she said, letting out a small gasp.

"Do you know each other?" Leo asked.

"If you call dragging me in the back alley 'knowing'" she said "he attacked me!"

"She hit me!" Hal blurted out.

"You assaulted me first!"

"Can we please settle down for a moment?" Leo asked.

"Settle down? This man tried to kidnap me! And that was after his eyes went all loony! I knew I should've done more than give you a bruise" The woman looked around. "Where's my umbrella?"

Hal rubbed his head in frustration. "Look, I didn't mean to attack you, but you were yelling like a madwoman and I had to do something."

"Oh, so dragging me to a back alley is the first thing that popped into your head?!"

"Miss, we are terribly sorry about what happened" Leo said "but can we please just agree that this was a misunderstanding? My friend wasn't trying to hurt or upset you by any means."

The woman frowned. "And how would you know? What're you, his parole officer?"

Hal threw his hands up as if he was quitting this conversation, and settled for staring back out the window.

"Hal-" Leo started.

"I very much doubt you'll like to see how I usually deal with hysterical women, Leo."

"One thing I don't get is how you got your eyes to turn all black like that" she said. "Have you got some weird disease I'm not aware of?"

"_Disease_?" Hal asked, completely offended.

"Pearl!" a man behind the counter yelled, "work isn't a place for chatting with your mates, so just keep the jabbering to a minimum, and do your job!"

Pearl looked back at Hal and Leo like she would like nothing more than the whole café to be set of fire.

"Fine" she said, pulling out a notepad and pen from the pocket of her apron, "fine, but this isn't over." She took a deep breath. "Now, which of our fantastic apple and raspberry pies would you like to order?"

"Nothing for me" Hal said, waving her off, "now go away."

"Hal" Leo said, his stare conveying that he was being rude.

"Well I don't care for pies very much, Leo."

"Then maybe you should unstick the poker that's lodged in your arse" Pearl said.

Hal looked at Leo and then stood off his seat. "I'm sorry, but I tried. Obviously, conversation and good sense doesn't reach this woman, so now we'll have to handle things my way."

"Hal, sit back down" Leo said.

"Yeah, _Hal_" Pearl said, pointing at him menacingly with her pen, "sit down and order something."

"Two teas will be fine, thank you" Leo said, while Hal sat back down and held his head as if he was scared it would implode.

Pearl jotted the order down on her notepad, then turned on her heels and left.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked when she was gone.

Hal looked rattled. "Is this what it's like? Normality? Being treated like this - especially by a woman - just seems barbaric."

"This is what normal people do, Hal. They sometimes have to put their egos aside and accept the world as it is."

"It would do much easier doing things the old way," Hal said "just giving into the instinct and snapping her neck."

"It's a good thing that I'm here, then."

Hal nodded, wandering if Leo's presence would be enough to stop him next time.

"Excuse me" Hal said, as he stood up.

Leo regarded him with a questioning look.

"I'm only going to the restroom."

"You can try and run all you want, Hal, but you won't be able to get away from yourself."

The vampire sighed. "And I hope that concludes today's life lessons."

"I'm only trying to make sure you won't try and leave again."

"And I think my bad luck has made it abundantly clear that the only thing waiting for me outside is an angry woman with a very blunt umbrella."

Leo actually found himself smiling. But he kept his eyes on Hal until he disappeared from sight into the restrooms.

"Your friend seems nervous."

Leo realized that the man who was speaking to him was sitting at a table behind his. Because of the whole altercation with the waitress, Leo hadn't even noticed the man in the suit walk in and sit down. Or the fact that he was also a werewolf.

"Do I know you?" Leo asked.

"Jason Crawford" he said, extending his arm, "You might say that I am one of the spokesmen of the wolves here in Southend."

"Spokesmen?" Leo asked, reluctantly shaking his hand.

"We are more organized than you think here in Essex. Much more so than the other supernaturals. We might even give the vampires a run for their money." Crawford gave a nod towards the restrooms. "You appear to be friends with one. That's fairly unusual."

"You mentioned that you are organized" Leo said, ignoring his remark "organized for what?"

The man shrugged. "The same reason we organize as humans. To live better. To be prepared. Wolves are meant to stick together. Like a pack. It's natural. You never know what might happen these days."

Leo frowned. "Like what?"

"Riots. War. That's one thing about supernaturals like your friend there. They might be many things, but predictable they're not."

Crawford reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to Leo. There was only a phone number on it and nothing else.

"Give us a ring when you'll run into trouble with his kind" Crawford said, "because you will sooner or later. Trust me on that."

And just like that, the man sat up from the table and walked out of the café. Leo was left staring at the card, his stare only broken when Pearl walked by with the teas.

Leo wondered if the man had spoken the truth about who he was. After all, Hal had lied to him about being part of a supernatural welcoming committee. But this man seemed different. He was a werewolf, for one, and that instilled a sort of trust in Leo. But that was a dangerous thought to have. Leo pocketed the card and looked up to see Hal returning to his seat. He had a different look on his face. A suspicious one.

"Hal?"

"I don't think I want to drink that" he said, gesturing at the cup of tea. "Do you think she sneezed in it?"

Leo found himself chuckling.

"Well that woman made it obvious that she doesn't like us very much."

"No, Hal, not us" Leo said, smiling "just you."

Leo hoped he would be able to lighten up the mood and distract Hal's attention, and for the moment it seemed to work. The vampire actually looked like he was relaxing and his mind wasn't going into overdrive. Things were finally falling into a sort of normality. Leo just hoped this wouldn't just be the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Nights were always the worst for Hal. Before, when he'd get any kind of hunger pains, all he had to do was go out into the city and pick a target. But now he had to live with this constant drone in his mind, a noise reminding him that food was just around the corner. Or, in this instance, everywhere. Leo had the misfortune of picking a flat that was surrounded by noisy neighbors. And Hal could hear all of them, even when it was something simple like walking across a room. Everything was echoed in his head, like a constant drumming.

It was his first night in Leo's flat, and Hal was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was tempted to try and leave again, but Hal knew that Leo was out in the living room sleeping on the sofa. And since his escape, Leo had carefully boarded up all the windows in his room.

He was stuck.

Hal sat up in his bed, restless. A million thoughts were going in his mind, but only one emerged above the others. He could play nice for a while, just enough to gain Leo's trust. Then he could run off when he least expected it. A clean break.

Morning found Hal just as rattled as the previous day. His hands were shaking from the withdrawal and he couldn't stop pacing the room. He went over to Leo's desk that was still filled by dozens and dozens of scattered matches. Even though he still wasn't convinced with Leo's tactics, Hal began to line the matches up in an effort to get his hands to stop shaking. Before long, he got them under control and he soon succumbed to a state of pure concentration. It suddenly became easier to focus and keep all manner of intrusive thoughts away.

Hal was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he almost failed to hear Leo open the door.

"Seems you've taken a liking to it" Leo said, who was regarding the table. Rows upon rows of matches were lined up with perfect precision, leaving almost no space on the desk free.

Hal flexed his now steady hand. "Seems that way."

"I'll be off to work soon, but I thought I'd give you this first."

Leo handed Hal an empty sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"For the schedule I talked about yesterday. I think you're more than capable of drafting your own."

Hal took the paper and looked at it, imagining all manner of activities he could put down. It was weird, but he was almost getting excited at the thought of living a normal, boring day. A big, fat, ordinary life, just as Leo had put it. Maybe running off could wait a little while longer. Hal took his eyes off the paper only to see that Leo had long since left. It was just him and his new rota.

* * *

He had reserved his afternoons for exercise, but Leo insisted that the two of them spent that time in the quiet café. Even though they hadn't discussed it, Hal noticed that part of his decision to eat lunch there was because of the waitress who Hal had "attacked" mere days before. The vampire wasn't comfortable with dining in a place she worked, but Leo had been adamant. Seemed he'd taken a shine to her after only a few days. A sentiment which wasn't shared by Hal seeing as Pearl tended to talk. Quite a lot.

"... and then Mr. Digby told Samuel that he couldn't work here because of his attitude, and then once the job opened up I jumped in."

"You could say it was a luck break, then" Leo said.

"Oh luck had nothing to do with it" Pearl said proudly, "I've worked in four other places before here and I did a good job every time." She paused, thinking. "Well there was that one time I smacked a customer upside the head, but he had it coming."

Hal suddenly cleared his throat.

Pearl turned away from Leo and glared.

"I don't intend to intrude on such a _fascinating_ conversation" Hal said, "but weren't you supposed to fetch us some tea, say, eleven minutes ago?"

"Oh, it's alright, Pearl" Leo said, "you take all the time you want."

Pearl made a face. "No, no, far be it from me to be late with Lord Hal's royal order."

She quickly stood off her seat and headed behind the counter, leaving Hal lost in his own mind. He suddenly found himself thrown into a memory where peasants referred to him as Lord Hal. Flashes of other moments, but this time much more bloody, danced in front of his eyes, and Hal found it hard to reach back into reality. He was pulled back by Leo's snapping fingers.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked a few times. "Fine. I'm fine. Just a few flashbacks."

"Seems you've attracted some attention."

Leo subtly gestured to his right, at a table where a man in a suit was holding up a newspaper. But the paper was all but useless because he seemed to be carefully listening in on everything around him. It was Crawford.

"He smells like a werewolf" Hal said after a moment. "Do you know him?"

"We only spoke a bit a few days ago" Leo whispered. "He seems to want me by his side for whatever reason. He kept talking about wolves sticking together. But to what end, he never said."

Hal lowered his voice. "He doesn't seem the trustworthy type. And that's not just the vampire in me talking."

Leo nodded.

"Maybe you should do it" Hal whispered, "pretend to go along with whatever he says just so you can see what he's really talking about."

"That doesn't sound too wise."

"I've done it plenty of times before. There were always moles within our vampire groups, and the only way to find out the rotten apple was by taking a risk. By infiltrating."

Leo thought it over for a moment. "It just sounds like we'd be looking for trouble."

Hal let the subject drop, and soon enough Pearl returned with two cups of tea.

"Here you are, your highness" Pearl said, setting Hal's cup in front of him. She shook her head and then looked at Leo. "I don't know how you deal with him."

"I could say the same about you" Hal said.

"Pearl" Leo said, lowering his voice, "what do you know about the gentleman over at that table?" He gestured to his right.

Pearl only moved her eyes to take a peek. "Oh, that's Mr. Crawford. Some of the girls say he's been coming here forever. Great tipper. He always eats alone, though. Some of us think that maybe he lost someone, cause he's always got that look in his eye."

"What look?" Leo asked.

"You know, like he'd like to strange someone, but he's sad about it."

"And that doesn't worry you?" Hal asked, frowning.

Pearl shrugged. "We get all kinds here. Some are just sadder than others. And, really, what's there to be happy about these days?"

* * *

"You're kidding me" Cutler said, disbelieving, "what do you mean he's gone?"

William shook his head. "I don't know, but we can't find him anywhere. So much for going out tonight. I'm really peckish right now, you know that?"

"Well he must have had a good reason for disappearing. I mean Hal wouldn't just leave us like this."

"Mr. Cutler!"

The two turned their heads and saw Henry, one of their newest recruits, running up the stairs from the cellar.

"One of our dogs is gone" Henry said, out of breath, "one of our best, too."

"What happened this time?" Cutler asked.

"I don't know, but the cell door was open and the shackles were just left there. Doesn't even look like he struggled to escape. It's kind of like someone let him out."

Cutler shook his head, refusing to believe what he was implying.

"What do you think the chances are?" William asked. "Hal was always kind of a loose cannon, wasn't he?"

"You're crazy" Cutler said, "the both of you. Hal recruited me. We went on dozens of rampages together, so I know he would _never_— Jesus, listen to yourselves. Aligning with a dog? He would die before that happened."

"But he's still missing" William said, choosing to take out his frustration out on a cigarette. "What do we do about that?"

"You could always recruit more of us" Henry said.

Cutler shook his head. "Hal isn't just some vampire we pulled off the streets. He's behind everything that takes place in this building. If anything, he probably ran off in search of that dog who escaped. Hal always said that wolf was a great fighter."

"We could go after him..." Henry said, his voice sheepish.

"Excellent idea" Cutler said, "William you take Henry along and show him the ropes. I know he's only been a vampire for a few days, but this a perfect time to take him out on a hunt."

William made a face and threw his cigarette on the floor. "Do we really have to go after him? I'm sure Hal can take care of himself. Besides, do you know how cold it can get outside right now? It's almost October."

"Yes, you have to go now" Cutler said, "before the trail runs cold. Since Hal's gone, I'm next in the line of power and I have to hold down the fort here." He leaned over and picked up the discarded cigarette butt. "And I told you to stop littering. We're vampires, not savages, William."

* * *

The sun was close to setting by the time Hal and Leo left the café.

"I still think I was right" Hal said "trying to get in this man's good graces could potentially let us in on some very valuable information."

"You'll have to forgive me, but I'd prefer to stay away from anything supernatural for the time being."

"Fair enough. I just think you could use your time more wisely than preparing yourself to ask out a waitress."

Leo stopped to look at him. "How did you guess?"

"Leo, you've dragged me down to that café three times in two days. Now, the question you should be asking yourself is: are you sure you want to bring her into our world?"

Leo thought for a second. "I could keep it secret. This curse only affects me once a month, so I can simply not tell her."

"But _I_ would still be here."

Hal found himself surprised by the very words he'd spoken. For the first time since running away from his brethren, Hal was starting to think about his future life along with Leo.

"Maybe you're right" Leo said, "maybe staying away is the wiser thing to do."

And what was even more bizarre, Hal found himself caring that he could potentially affect Leo's happiness.

"Ask her anyway" Hal said.

"But what about what you said? How can I keep your affliction a secret?"

"It's worked so far, hasn't it? I just have to continue following my rota."

"Maybe we just wait and see how you'll feel the next few days" Leo said, "just to be sure."

Hal nodded. He now felt a bit better knowing that Leo's techniques were proving fruitful, and he continued focusing on anything else other than the people they were passing on the street. But in his effort to ignore everyone around him, Hal failed to notice that someone was following them.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would have loved to write more about Cutler but, according to the timeline, he and Hal didn't cross paths once Hal ran off. Not until the events of season 4, that is. Talk about sad. Anyway, just wanted to say that I appreciate all the views this story has been getting lately. A big thank you for anyone who decided to check it out!_

* * *

"I don't know, what do you think of this one?" William took a step back from the man that had been his supper and regarded the flat they were in. "Too posh?"

Henry looked around. "It's really beautiful. Do vampires usually live like this?"

"Vampires live where they please. Castles, palaces, simple homes. You can live in a shack in Hawaii if that's what you want. Though the sun might sting a bit."

"Really? We can live in a place like this?"

William sighed. "Oh, you have so much to learn about us. The ins and outs and the politics of it all." He let himself fall on the sofa. "Speaking of politics, you know that Hal's been the one to orchestrate everything about the dog fights, right? The one running the shots and all that."

Henry nodded.

"But that's mostly because he's an Old One and everyone sees him as the Lord and blah blah blah. Everyone lets him have the power because they're intimidated by his title. So they let him walk all over them. But, if something were to happen to dear old Hal unexpectedly during, say, our attempt to bring him back..." William winked at Henry. But the other vampire's face had a blank look. "You don't get it, do you?"

Henry shook his head.

"God, I can't believe Cutler didn't teach you anything about this." He pressed his palms together. "Okay, here's how things work around here: if one vampire disappears unexpectedly, then the one next in rank takes his place. That's why Cutler is now running the show. But he's awful at it. I mean let's be serious, he's nothing without Hal around. You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You don't want Mr. York back with us."

"Now you're getting it. Because without him, Cutler will just crumble to the ground. And guess who's up in line to receive the power?"

"I'm guessing that's you" Henry said.

"Exactly. And here's where you come in. Once I'm in charge, you won't be kept in the dark anymore." William smiled. "All those other vamps think you're just too new around here. Too unpredictable. But me? I see your value."

"But what about Mr. Cutler?"

William waved him off. "Forget him. Look, he told us to track down Hal, and we did, right? We saw him walking around the city yesterday. So we're doing what Cutler wants. All we're doing is stretching his plan to accommodate ours." He paused to look at Henry, who looked a little doubtful. "Look, you can become my right hand man in this. In time you'll become just as powerful as the rest of them. You could even take Hal's place, you know. You share his name and everything."

Henry's eyes lit up. "No fooling?"

"Just stick with me, kid. Our life will be stuff of legends. All you have to do is listen to me and do what I say. Even if what I tell you to do might border on the, umm, let's say... extreme."

* * *

"You're being such a child."

Leo frowned. "Being wise and keeping away for a while is a perfectly acceptable courting tactic."

"You can't be serious."

"Hal, there's a full moon tonight. Believe me when I tell you that I'd never joke about this."

The vampire sat back on the sofa and wondered what it would be like to spend the entire night without being supervised by Leo. He was surprised to feel somewhat anxious.

"I don't understand why you're pushing this issue" Leo went on, "I didn't think you liked Pearl all that much."

Hal shrugged. "I don't. I think she's incredibly verbose and quite crass and when it comes down to it, the least lady-like woman I've met."

Leo looked at him and waited. "This is the part where you say 'however'..."

"No ''however'. I simply think that you could use some companionship."

What Hal didn't mention was the fact that he hoped Leo would quickly fall in love with this woman and stop keeping such a close eye on him. It had only been three days since he and Leo had run off, but Hal was already feeling uncomfortable. He was used to being free and wrecking as much havoc as he desired, and being constantly watched by a werewolf was just demeaning.

Leo soon left for his job at the small barber shop. He mentioned once or twice that he was scared that the shop would close one day soon, because the owners were old and wanted to retire. Luckily, they were incredibly kind to Leo, even going as far as giving him a key to the shop. Leo was grateful that the barber shop had a sturdy looking cellar. He felt a bit bad for planning to use during his transformation, but he had little choice in the matter. Southend didn't have many open areas devoid of people, and risking harming someone wasn't something he wanted to do.

Hal was left to follow his rota. He was actually surprised by how well everything was going for him. He had gone three days with no blood and he was feeling only slightly homicidal. Though part in keeping him so calm was probably because he had partaken in quite the feast the day before leaving with Leo. Perhaps there was still a bit of blood in his system.

Not that it mattered because, at the moment, Hal felt at peace just sitting in the flat by himself.

It was sometime around 6PM when Hal began to grow restless. He had spent the entire day exercising, washing dishes, mopping floors, and reorganizing everything he could get his hands on. But now there was nothing else to do. Even the matches and paperclips he'd found in the house were all lined up to perfection. But now he was feeling lost.

Hal felt like the walls were closing in around him and, before he knew it, he was out the door. He didn't plan to run off this time. All Hal wanted was to silence the thoughts that were swirling in his head and taunting him.

He even surprised himself when he ended up at the café that Leo seemed to love so much. He sat in the back as he always did and enjoyed the quiet. Which he knew wouldn't last for long when he saw Pearl walk over. She stopped in front of him with her writing pad.

"Where's Leo?"

"Work" Hal said, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

Pearl looked at Hal, and cocked her head. "Look at the state of you... what's wrong?"

Hal paused to think. "I'm quitting... smoking. It's proving to be rather difficult."

"Oh, don't I know that... Took me years till I gathered enough willpower to quit. But I did it all by myself. Did it cold turkey, too."

Hal just shut his eyes and willed the noise away. Almost miraculously, her voice ceased, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Pearl was going into the kitchen. He thought he heard her mumble something about getting him some coffee, but he wasn't sure. He was just glad to be the only customer in the café.

Pearl had said that she quit smoking cold turkey, something Hal was doing with his other addiction. But was it the wisest thing to do? He had agreed with Leo that he should stop drinking blood, but Hal never said he could do it right away. Maybe it would be better if he just eased into it. This way he wouldn't risk snapping or falling off the wagon altogether. Yes, this was the better approach. There was only one problem. Where could he acquire some blood without hurting anyone? That was tricky.

Hal rose from his seat and instinctively left some money on the table before leaving. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he needed some fresh air and time to think. Despite the thoughts that were prodding him, Hal promised himself that he wouldn't hurt anyone. So he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat and walked.

He had probably walked for hours, but still, no ideas came to Hal. He had heard stories of human donors, but during those times he had been too busy going on his own hunts to pay attention. Hal kicked himself for being so easily manipulated by this addiction.

He was heading back to Leo's flat when a pedestrian elbowed him. Hal stopped and turned. And he went bug-eyed.

"Hal!" William said, grabbing his shoulder. "God, where've you been all this time? Things are getting really crazy back home without you."

Hal had to dig deep to keep his composure. "I—I had to leave because of Leo."

William frowned. "Who's Leo? Oh, wait, is he that dog that escaped?"

"I had to run after him and get him back. You remember how good a fighter he was, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. You didn't happen to find him, did you?"

Hal was almost tempted to reply truthfully. It was weird trying to ignore years and years of trusting the same vampires.

"No" he said "that's why I didn't come back yet. It's really frustrating trying to track him down."

"Well you could've left us a note or something, you tosser" William laughed and gave a punch to his shoulder. "Cutler was ready to tear the whole building apart looking for you."

"Yes, well, that didn't occur to me at the time. Why are you in Southend anyway?"

"Cutler sent me after you. It's a real stroke of luck that I found you at all. It's like you just fell off the face of the earth or something." William paused. "You seem a little under the weather, actually. A bit paler than usual. You know, a couple of us are planning to dine tonight in this magnificent house not far from here. How about you join us?"

Hal had no idea what to say. A part of him was yelling that he had to accept because it meant he could erase the last trail that led him back to Cutler and the other vampires. And another part of him said this was the perfect opportunity to get hold of some blood.

"I'll be there" Hal said, and almost immediately regretted it.

"Of course you will. We'll catch up, maybe discuss how we can capture that dog together, all that wonderful stuff. Just pop over to that building over there" William pointed, "after sun down, and the fun will start. Where are you staying at these days by the way?"

Hal shrugged. "Everywhere. Nowhere."

"Going on an old fashioned rampage, are we?" William smiled. "I always love it when that happens."

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Hal said, "Don't sent Cutler any letters. I don't want him to know that I haven't captured that werewolf yet. It could tarnish my reputation."

"Whatever you say, Hal."

The two said their goodbyes and then parted ways, each thinking that they would find a way to outsmart the other. Hal was left feeling nervous and lost. Tonight he'd have to show face at a potential carnage, and there was no way to stop it without making William suspicious. He needed to talk to Leo, and quick.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the barber shop felt like walking into a different world, a pocket dimension where timed ticked by a little slower. Where you could sit down and take a break from life. Hal caught sight of Leo at the back of the shop, with a customer. Looking at him working made Hal realize what a world of a difference separated the two of them. Leo was the type of man who worked hard all day and didn't complain. Hal was the type of man who made others work for him.

Despite the fact that he was living with an unstable vampire and had to prepare himself for a werewolf change that night, Leo looked happy. Hal found that he couldn't speak or move. He couldn't bring himself to ruin what little happiness Leo held in his heart by telling him of his two past friends who were about to go on a murderous spree. No, Hal had to do this alone.

But Leo spotted him standing there, and came over.

"Hal, I didn't expect you to come here. Is something wrong?"

"I just..." Hal had to think fast. "I ran out of things to do back home. Everything's been aligned properly or put away and now I'm restless."

"Maybe you could help around here, then? You know, use the broom every now and then or straighten out the combs."

Hal glanced around at the various people chatting and walking about. There was no way he would agree to stay there.

"No, never mind" he said, shaking his head "I'll go back to the flat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

Hal turned to walk out of the shop.

"Hal?" Leo asked.

The vampire looked at him.

"I'll be back a little after sunrise" Leo said. Hal nodded, wondering what it would be like to spend an entire night by himself. With no voice of reason. He hoped it wouldn't mean he could fall off the wagon.

Hal exited the shop. He felt very anxious as soon as the door shut behind him. Having betrayed those of the same species as him meant his connections had become scarce. He was alone. But not completely. Hal knew that he had one more person he trusted. Even though she wasn't exactly still alive, per se.

* * *

Lady Mary had been bored out of her skull all the day, so she jumped to her feet as soon as she heard the doorbell ringing. But she didn't expect to find Hal on the other side of the door. He had made it a point to come visit every few years – almost at precisely the same date - but now it just seemed too soon. Mary straightened up both her dress and her pose before letting him in.

"Didn't expect to see you here quite so soon since your last visit, Lord Harry" she said, bowing.

"I know this must be a massive imposition on you - and I apologize - but I need your help."

Mary attempted to been her excitement hidden. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"Some vampires are planning to kill tonight, and I have to stop them."

"And these lads who you speak of, who are they?"

"I know you're more than aware of my nefarious past." Hal paused. "They used to be my friends."

Mary was jumping for joy inside. Vampires going on a rampage. People about to get killed. It all sounded way too much fun. She cleared her throat, and tried to look concerned.

"I know it's a horrible imposition, and that it's not becoming to ask something like this of a lady, but it is for a good cause."

"So you want us to rush in that building and stake these vampires?"

"Oh, no" Hal said, horrified, "I would never ask you to do something so brutish. No, I just need a few stakes. I know you still have plenty left over after..." Hal realized this wasn't the best time to bring up her death. Especially since he had caused it.

Mary's excitement suddenly deflated, but she kept up her pose and mannerisms. She wondered if she could somehow sneak after Hal once he left and try to get a peek of those vampires getting killed. Life had become just too dull for her.

"Are you sure I can't come along?" she asked, "I could try and scare them off, convince them the house is haunted."

"It is too dangerous" Hal said, shaking his head, "especially since they can see you."

Mary sighed inwardly and went to get the stakes. She wondered if it all wouldn't be easier to just come clean about her boring life and how much she had become to hate acting posh. But when she came back to hand him the stakes, Mary took a look at Hal's and spark in his eye that promised the safety of people of Essex from supernaturals. And all of this because she had helped him get back on the straight and narrow.

"I vastly appreciate this" Hal said.

Lady Mary nodded and then bowed again. Maybe acting like this around him every few years wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hal quickly walked through the streets of Southend, wondering if he'd make it on time to stop whatever William was planning to do. The sun had already set, which mean that Leo was officially out for the night. Hal had to deal with his own problem by himself. Or so he thought.

He was standing across the street from the house William had indicated, when he felt someone walk over. He turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Pearl.

"Could ask you the same thing" she said, frowning. "I live in this neighborhood."

"You don't live in that house, in particular, do you?" he asked, angling his head.

"Like I could afford something like that with my paycheck? I'm a waitress in a crappy little café."

Good, Hal thought. At least she wouldn't need to be more involved than she already was.

"Say, how come you didn't come by the café this evening?" Pearl asked suddenly.

Hal frowned. "Me?"

"Not you, you daft man, you and Leo."

"He's busy with work" Hal said quickly.

"He's a barber. How exactly can he bring his work back home?"

"The truth is that he's got a family emergency."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

It seemed like every answer would just make her ask more questions. Hal rubbed his temples, trying to keep his head from exploding.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pearl asked "You stalking someone?"

Hal sighed. "Look, I am trying to keep two bad men from inside that house over there from hurting some people and the reason I'm doing it is because I used to know these men. Now, do you have anymore questions or can I get on with it?"

Pearl stood speechless for a moment. Then she suddenly turned round and started walking.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To call the police."

"You can't do that."

Pearl turned to face him. "A couple of men are about to hurt someone and you're telling me I can't call the police?"

"You can't tell a soul about this. It will only hurt Leo."

"What are you talking about?"

"Leo used to know these people as well, and if the police gets involved, they'll drag him into this."

"But he's innocent" Pearl said.

"Yes."

The woman seemed to be thinking, making a decision in her head. She then leaned over and picked up the purse she had dropped. "Alright. Where are these men?"

Hal felt like someone had dropped a piano on his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If these blokes are going to hurt someone, then you'll need someone to help you stop them."

Hal placed a hand in front of her. "You're not coming along."

"Of course I am."

"No, you're not. This is too dangerous."

"If this concerns Leo, then you'll bet your arse it concerns me too."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this, you've only met the man a few days ago."

She stuck her chin out at him. "I'm a very good judge of character."

Hal almost found himself caving and letting her in on the plan. But then his conscience reminded him that this was a normal woman who had no business finding out about supernaturals. Especially when she was so chatty and could easily let the entire city know in a matter of hours. He firmly shook his head at her.

"If you think you can keep me here then I must've hit your head much harder than I thought" Pearl said.

"Maybe you _can_ help me" Hal said, starting to concoct a fake plan for her to hear. "You see, I need to get inside that house and talk to those people. I'll try and appeal to their common sense, and if that won't work, then they'll attempt to run away. That's where you come in."

Pearl nodded. "I'll make sure they understand what it means to be a proper citizen. If not, then I'll just hit them till they'll see nothing but stars."

"Of course" Hal said, unconvincing, "solid plan."

They had decided that Pearl would stay outside, keeping an eye on the streets, while Hal went inside. Despite the stakes he was carrying and even the centuries of experience he had, Hal was nervous. It was quite a while since he had had to fight someone of his own kind.

He thought back to Pearl and how determined she seemed, much more than him. Hal was glad that he had managed to keep her out of harm's way. He hoped Leo would be proud of that.

Hal carefully creeped around the house and settled for entering through the back door leading into the kitchen. His plan was simple. Just catch them by surprise. Some of the vampires would call it cowardly to simply stake someone in the back like that, but Hal knew he would be outnumbered. William wouldn't come alone. Hal took a deep breath and checked the stakes he kept in his coat pocket one more time. He walked inside.

The kitchen was empty and held no interest, so he moved on. The house seemed to be sunk in darkness, with only a few spare lights that hadn't been broken throwing shadows on the walls. Hal almost tripped into the living room, but managed to save himself at the last minute.

"Hal!" William's voice greeted him, and Hal had to take another look around the room to realize where he was.

"Where've you been?" William went on, "Hope you don't mind if we started without you."

Hal stared around the living room and tried to get his eyes to focus. The furniture had been toppled over in places. And on the sofa there was the body of a young woman. She had been completely drained. Hal froze in place. He was too late.

"She was pretty fidgety, so we couldn't wait for you. But don't worry, we saved you some of it" William added. He held out a simple bottle filled with liquid. The house was sunk in shadows, but Hal knew there was blood in there. He could smell it.

"This is kind of a disappointment" Henry pitched in from somewhere nearby, "we thought there would be more residents in here for sure."

William nodded. "Especially in this nice, big house. But it's never too late to try another place." He paused, noticing Hal hadn't moved or said anything since his arrival. "Are you alright?"

Hal just stared ahead, at the mess the two had created. The walls and floors were streaked with blood. But the bottle William was holding was the most mesmerizing object in the room.

William gave Henry a subtle signal, and the other vampire slowly moved around the room, so he could position himself behind Hal. Because what Hal hadn't realized was that the furniture had been toppled over to hide the fact that two table legs had been broken off. And made into stakes. Henry quietly moved himself into position, holding one of the stakes.

"Been a while since you've fed, hasn't it?" William asked.

Hal tried to snap out of it. "What do you mean?"

"I knew there was something off about you when we met earlier. I just thought it was the city air. I hate it, myself. But no, it wasn't that. You're just not feeding, are you, Hal?"

This was a trap, Hal thought, but why would William try to have him killed? Why now?

"Cutler didn't sent you to bring me back, did he?" Hal asked, cautious.

"This isn't about him" William said, "Cutler couldn't put together a proper plan even if hit him in that forehead of his. No, this is bigger than him. This is about power and who deserves to hold it."

Hal stood rooted to the spot and listened. Because, in the middle of William's speech, he could swear he heard the front door opening. He just hoped it hadn't been because of Pearl.

"You've held the power for such a long time, Hal" William said, "but there are those of us who think it isn't fair. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

Hal opened his mouth to say something, but found that he was speechless when the living room door burst open. Two werewolves rushed in from behind William, causing both vampires to stop targeting each other.

Hal took advantage of the chaos and he suddenly turned. He ended up hitting Henry in the nose with his elbow, and the young vampire dropped his stake. Hal picked it up quickly and used it to drive the stake through Henry's shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him.

"I always hated people with the same name as me" Hal said before running off.

Behind him, Hal could hear Henry's screams, as the werewolves were closing in. He couldn't hear William at all, which meant he had successfully run off, leaving his ally behind.

Back outside, Hal spotted Pearl, who was looking very impatient.

"Well, what happened in there?" she asked.

Hal simply grabbed her elbow and started running off along with her. He was grateful that Pearl hadn't commented or asked anything after that and simply trusted him that things had went pear-shaped and they had to be out of there as fast as possible. He had no idea who the two werewolves were or why they were running free through the city like that. A stray thought told him that maybe it was Crawford. But things still didn't completely add up. Who could have told him that vampires would be there?

But what Hal couldn't understand above all else was why, in the midst of chaos, he had stopped to pick up the bottle of blood William had dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean I can't go home?" Pearl asked, her face contorted into an expression of deep confusion and annoyance.

Hal had managed to convince her to accompany him back to Leo's flat, but now that the adrenaline had worn off, Pearl was starting to ask questions again.

"I told you already" he said, "there are some very bad men loose in that neighborhood. It wouldn't be safe for you to go back home tonight."

"Who are those blokes anyway? You keep saying that you and Leo are somehow connected to them."

"We used to work together and long time ago" Hal said, then paused. "But we don't anymore."

Pearl's eyes went wide. "You weren't drug dealers, were you?"

"What? No!"

"Then you must've done something bad because you were all too twitchy back there. I saw ya, looking around like you were scared someone would just leap at ya at any second. So if you weren't a drug dealer then what were you?"

"We used to..." Hal tried to think quickly. "... smuggle. We smuggled things."

"Like what?"

"Spices" Hal said quickly. He immediately regretted it the moment the word left his mouth.

"_Spices_?" Pearl asked, frowning.

Hal struggled not to cringe. "Yes, various condiments."

"You know, now I understand why Leo and you are mates. It's because someone has to take care of lunatics like you. And where is Leo anyway? It's almost midnight."

"Like I said, he's off with some family emergency, but he should be back after sun-up."

Pearl moved around in her seat, suddenly sheepish. "And he wouldn't mind me spending the night in here?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He speaks very highly of you."

"Alright, then. I'll stay here. But if you try _anything_-"

"Trust me" Hal said, holding up his hands, "I won't even leave my room."

"Good" Pearl said, and she settled herself on the sofa. "But it's going to be weird trying to explain all this to Leo tomorrow." Pearl paused for a moment. "You know, back when I was waiting outside that house I could almost swear I heard a wolf cry. Funny thing, that. A wolf in the city..." She waved it off. "Me and my imagination."

"It certainly can be very active" Hal said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Speaking of weird stuff, how come all the windows in here are boarded up?"

Hal froze. He had been so used to the wood panels covering the windows that he had forgotten about them altogether.

"It's a very old building" he said, "and even a small tremor or earthquake could cause it to crumble to the ground. The windows are the biggest structural weakness."

Pearl looked unconvinced but, for once, she kept quiet.

The two wished each other a good night, and then Hal retreated to his room. He cautiously locked the door, just in case something within him would snap during the night.

He then sat down on the bed. And he pulled out the bottle he had taken from the house. Hal stared at it. The blood had probably already gone bad, and yet he couldn't look away from it. A particularly nagging voice in his head repeated that taking just one sip wouldn't harm much. Because much sooner than later he'd start feeling the hunger pains again, and this time he had a living person right outside his door. And not just anybody, it was the woman who Leo seemed to be very protective of. Hal suddenly realized how stupid he had been in asking her to spend the night here. So much for trying to do the right thing.

Hal stared at the bottle as he twisted the cap off. He rationalized it that it was either this or the girl. And he knew how much Leo had come to care for Pearl. So he was doing this for Leo. Hal just wished he would eventually come to believe this himself.

As he suspected it, the blood didn't have the same consistency as when it was fresh. But that didn't matter. Because after one single sip, Hal felt like everything around him had color again. His senses heightened, and the feeling of anxiety was slowly melting away. He was tempted to take another drink, but he placed the cap back on and took a deep breath. He could do this. Just take one sip every other time he felt like the world was crumbling around him. And Leo wouldn't have to know because this wasn't a big deal. Hal wouldn't let himself lose focus. He was just feeding the monster a bit at a time, and that sounded like the perfect strategy.

He was feeling confident for the first time since he had left with Leo. Hal sat back in his bed and let himself relax. It was almost like life was good again.

* * *

Hal had finally managed to sleep without constantly waking up in a cold sweat every few hours. Being on a blood high meant that he could feel normal again. He just hoped Leo wouldn't notice his sudden boost of confidence.

The werewolf returned a little after sun-up. Hal heart a soft knock at his door. Leo walked in without making any noise and shut the door behind him.

"Why is Pearl sleeping on the sofa?"

"Relax" Hal said, yawning, "nothing happened."

"That's not what worries me. I thought you said that introducing her to our world was a bad idea. And I agree."

"No one did any introducing of any sort. She just happened to live in the neighborhood where two werewolves were prowling. I kept her safe."

"Two werewolves?"

"Yes, they attacked a house last night."

"And you were there?"

"I was just taking a walk around the city when I heard the commotion."

Leo stared at the wall in front of him, seemingly lost in thought.

"Leo?"

"I was thinking about what that man at the café said. Crawford. He told me that the wolves in Southend are part of some sort of group."

"And you think they're trying to wreck havoc on the city?"

Leo wasn't sure what to think. He had been so used to considering vampires the villains that it hadn't even crossed his mind that werewolves could cause mayhem.

"Maybe you're right" Leo said.

Hal was stunned. _He_ had been right? Maybe things really were starting to turn around for him. "What do you mean?"

"What you said the other day about pretending to be in this man's good graces. It's the only way to find out what the werewolves in this city are doing."

Hal just looked at him, trying to see if he was sure.

"I mean Pearl could have been seriously injured last night if it hadn't been for you. We might be part timers, as you say, but we're still dangerous to the world. An entire group of werewolves only needs one night to destroy Southend."

Hal nodded. "Then it's settled. If Crawford comes to the café today then you talk to him. Earn his trust. I'll stay behind and follow your every move if he decides to take you somewhere."

"It's better you stay away, Hal. If Crawford will ever agree to show me the place the other werewolves meet, then he'll probably have me followed to make sure I'm trustworthy. He can't know that we're still friends."

Hal shook his head. "But it's not safe. Besides, if he sees me there, he'll just be more interested in you. You're probably the only wolf who is friends with a vampire. You're unique."

Leo had to agree that he had a point. "Alright. We'll meet at the café in the afternoon."

Hal frowned. "But that's five hours away."

"I still have to work today, Hal. But I better take Pearl home first."

Leo turned to open the door.

"Oh, by the way" Hal said, "if she asks, we used to be smugglers."

Leo stopped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well it was either that or tell her the truth about who we really are."

Leo walked out of the room, confusion still swirling in his mind.

* * *

Hal tried to keep his impatience at bay as he waited for Leo to finish up at the barber shop and join him at the café. Surprisingly, Pearl was kept busy by a table of unhappy customers who insisted that the temperature of their tea wasn't adequate. Which meant that Hal had been sitting by himself at the table for what felt like hours.

Crawford had walked in a few minutes after him, and was now enjoying his lunch and reading the paper. Hal stared down at his cold cup of coffee and crinkled his nose at it. Pearl might have been a nice young lady, but she couldn't make a proper cup of coffee if you gave her directions. After making sure no one was watching him, Hal took out the bottle of blood from his jacket and let a drop fall into his cup. He then took a sip, and decided that the taste was interesting enough. It still failed to make the coffee any better.

A few minutes later, and Leo showed up. Hal could tell that he was struggling not to look nervous. He walked over to Crawford's table and looked at him. Hal used his enhanced sense of hearing to eavesdrop.

"Ah, Leo" Crawford said, "I take it you've given my offer some thought?"

Leo nodded, half wondering how he knew his name. "Yes, I have."

"A wise decision. But before we begin, I'd like to show you something that will strengthen the bond we share." Crawford carefully folded the newspaper on the table and stood off his seat. "Come, now. It's not far from here."

Leo gave Hal a quick look before turning around and following the other werewolf outside. Hal waited a few seconds before following them, unaware that William was just a few feet away, watching him.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo felt uneasy as he walked alongside Crawford. The man was polite and seemed harmless enough, but there was something about him that made Leo wary. The man was just too nice.

Crawford stayed quiet as they headed towards whatever building he had assured Leo was nearby. Leo glanced at him from the corner of his eye every few seconds, in hopes of detecting something about this man. But all he saw was someone enjoying a crisp Fall day. Leo sighed and just hoped that Hal would keep his distance and not be spotted.

Crawford led Leo through an alley and they zigzagged through the maze of back streets. And after only a few seconds Leo was decidedly lost. He had never been the type of person to wander around the back alleys of Southend. He hoped he could eventually find his way out after they were done.

The other werewolf soon stopped in front of a door that had a faded red color. He fished a key chain from his pocket and opened the door.

"After you" the man said, and Leo apprehensively took a step inside.

The building looked like a sort of warehouse, but Leo knew it couldn't be. They had only walked a few minutes and had to be still in the city. The large room they were in had a table with plenty of chairs around it, and a map of the city with various markings. There were a few other werewolves inside talking amongst each other. But what grabbed Leo's attention the most were the shelves upon shelves that lined the walls. They were all filled by glass containers with, what looked like, ashes.

"I'll be brief, Leo" Crawford said, once they settled in front of the map. "There are vampire groups around Essex that exist for the sole purpose of kidnapping werewolves and using them for fights. And we intend to put an end to these vile creatures and their ways."

Leo suddenly found that his throat had gone dry. "How?"

"By killing every single vampire that we come across."

Leo realized he had just stumbled into a group of werewolves that seemed so drunk with vengeance that they were ready to blindly follow anyone with enough charisma.

"You're planning to eradicate an entire species" Leo said.

"When you put it like that, it does sound quiet vile" the other werewolf said. "But just answer me one question: who would mourn them? Who would pity the death of vampires when all they've done is cruel and unnecessary? It's like stepping on a spider. No one will miss them."

"What's inside those jars?" Leo asked, potining.

"What do you think?"

Leo didn't need to think about it. "Vampire ashes."

Crawford nodded. "If our numbers are correct then we must have about two hundred in here. I thought it was a bit tacky to try and keep so many, but the men loved it. Brings up the morale like you wouldn't believe."

Leo shook his head, disgusted. "You're talking as if you're at war with them."

"Because we are. We will forever be at war with the vampires until one of our species will cease to exist. And we're trying to ensure that it won't be us."

"What exactly do you want me to do? Why did you bring me here?"

"This is our way of extending an invitation. I told you before that werewolves tend to stick together. Think of it as a pack. All we want is for you to realize that safety is in numbers. We want you to accept our invitation and fight alongside us."

"And if I don't accept?"

Crawford shrugged. "You are free to do as you wish, of course. If you refuse to work with us, then you can simply walk through that door. But I wouldn't advise that. Because you'd be leaving behind a group of tight-knit werewolves who have each other's backs and work together to make the city a better place for us."

Leo paused for a bit. "And what about the rest of the residents?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Two werewolves were spotted free in Southend last night. Simply roaming around."

"Some of my men might have accidentally escaped. It happens. It's hard work trying to keep an entire group of people safe from the world when there are only a handful of places to hide."

"But innocent people can be hurt."

"They would be a minority, in any case. I prefer to see the glass half full."

Leo couldn't believe such a large group of people could fall under the spell of one man. Thinking only about the majority wasn't right.

"I can't agree to join you" Leo said.

Crawford sighed. "It's because of your friend. The vampire."

Leo nodded.

"Very well, then. You are free to do as you see fit." Crawford gestured at the door.

Leo was glad that they could end things amicably, and headed for the exit.

"Just remember one thing" the other werewolf said. "No one here, me included, has ever seen or heard of a werewolf and a vampire being friends. Do you know why? It's because such a relationship can't exist. He'll turn against you, Leo. Probably sooner than later. It's in their nature. We battle our monster one day of the month. But them? They _are _the monsters. They can't hide from who they are."

* * *

The day was drawing to a close when Hal had made it back to the café. He hadn't managed to follow Leo and the other man once they got lost in the labyrinth of back alleys. When it came down to it, Hal simply wasn't used to quietly follow someone. He just stared at the clock on the wall and hoped Leo would be alright.

While waiting, Hal checked the local newspaper and searched for any signs of dog attacks. He expected to see at least a mention of a disturbance, but there was nothing there. It was like someone had went out of their way to cover it all up. But who could it be? He thought to ask Pearl about what she had heard, but at the moment she was busy. The café was surprisingly seeing its share of customers, so much that Hal hadn't noticed William walk inside until the vampire had settled into the seat across from him.

"Relax" William said, when he noticed Hal tensing up. "I'm not here for a fight. Too many witnesses."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, I went back to the house today. The one where we were supposed to just have a peaceful supper the other night. And while I did find the big pile of ash that was my former protégée, I couldn't find my damn bottle of blood. So you wouldn't happen to know what happened to it, would you?"

Hal put on his best honesty mask. "Not a clue, sorry."

"It's a really special bottle, and not just because it once used to hold some really good whiskey. It used to belong to my great uncle Freddie who would beat the living hell out of me and my brother."

"And you want to keep that kind of souvenir?"

"Well it's also the same bottle I used to smash uncle Freddie's skull in the night I was turned into a vampire. So, it's kind of a special little memento of mine. That's why I'm asking if you didn't happen to, say, oh I don't know, grab it on your way out yesterday?"

Hal couldn't help the expression of recognition that came across his face.

"I knew it" William said, smiling, "you're really doing the whole peaceful not-drinking-blood-to-prove-I'm-not-a-monster thing. But it's not really working, is it?"

"I just need more time to ease into it."

"Right, sure, that's what it is. It definitely can't be the fact that the thing inside you can't change."

"It's been done before" Hal said "vampires can change."

"It's true. But, ultimately, what's the point? One vamp staying dry won't change the outcome. It's the same as one person suddenly turning vegetarian. It won't cause less cows to be slaughtered."

"You won't tell Cutler, will you?"

"That's the problem now, isn't it? I've been trying to throw wrenches into your reputation for years – oh don't look surprised, you already knew - and now I finally have a reason to make all the vampires disrespect you."

Hal couldn't believe he was at the mercy of this fool.

"But... I won't" William went on. "Because I can't go back either. It's my fault Henry's now dead, and if Cutler found out, he'd have my head. He really cares for all the stupid little recruits." He sighed. "So the reason I'm here is because I have a proposition for you."

"You mean one than entails something other than soiling my reputation or killing me?"

The other vampire sighed. "Look, I know I was ready to turn you to dust the other day, but now I'm starting to see that there are better options. Whether you like it or not, we're both stuck here for the foreseeable future. The least we could do is make the best of it. That's why I propose we team up. Us two against Cutler. Against the world."

"I'm not going against Cutler" Hal said, shaking his head "And I'm not going back either."

"Because of that werewolf, what was his name? Leon?"

"Leo. And no. I'm staying here for my own reasons."

William shook his head. "I knew it. I just knew it. You've gone weak."

"I'm trying to become a better man, William."

"But you're not a man, you're a vile predator. When are you gonna start acting like one?"

Hal just stayed silent and struggled against the urge to throw a punch in his face.

"I saw you with that werewolf, you know. Walking alongside him like you were mates. I had to stop by the bins to heave."

"He's helping me."

"He's corrupting you."

"He could help you too."

William shook his head, frustrated. "There's no changing your mind is there?"

"I'm sorry" Hal said, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"Then we're not together" William said. "I can live with that. But can you? Because that means I'm against you."

Hal shrugged. "So nothing's changed since last night."

"I was really ready to drop everything and come by your side. Even let you lead because you're an Old One. But this settles it."

"Settles what exactly?"

"You remember those two werewolves that attacked us the other night? They're part of that group your friend Leo just visited. They're hell-bent on killing every last one of us."

"Leo's not with them."

William raised an eyebrow. "Not yet."

"You can't talk about Leo when you don't know him at all."

"I know he's a werewolf. And wolves hate us. Doesn't matter who you are or how you were raised or taught. Dogs are meant to hate us. Why do you think their blood burns us the way it does? They're designed so that every fiber of their being despises vampires."

Hal had to agree that he had a point. But acknowledging something like that in front of William wouldn't lead to anything good.

Once the silence had settled between the two, William rose from his seat.

"Then this is it" he said, "Goodbye, Hal. And the next time we meet, you better choose your side wisely. Because if your werewolf friend will still be there by your side, I won't pull anymore punches."

Anymore? Hal suddenly realized something.

"You've been following us."

William shook his head, but a spark of wickedness was in his eyes. "You must be really off your game if you didn't realize that until now..."

And with that he was gone.

Hal was left wondering if he had made the right choice. He could have just lied and agreed to team up with him, just in order to keep tabs on William. Because vampires like him were hard to predict.

"Who was your friend?" Pearl asked, who had just disentangled herself from a table of customers.

Hal just shook his head slowly as he kept his eyes on the door. "He's not my friend. Not anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

The following days past in a surprisingly calm and uneventful haze. After Leo returned from his meeting with Crawford, he had only told Hal the bare minimum, causing the vampire to raise his eyebrow. Hal wondered why Leo looked so out of his element when he returned. But probing him with questions had only resulted in annoying him. Hal was surprised that Leo could even become annoyed. He was always so calm. So reasonable. Like he was wise beyond his years. The thought angered Hal a bit, but only because he knew that he was over five centuries old and not even close to being so wise.

Hal had decided that the healthy thing for him to do was not dwell on things and just to stay indoors as much as possible. Focus on tidying up and keeping his mind busy. He still took a few sips of blood every day, and each time he did, he stared at how much was left in the bottle. The amount was shrinking every day, and the thought that he would have to do without made Hal nervous. He ultimately convinced himself that, once the blood was gone, he could learn to cope without. After all, he'd done just that during the first three days of living with Leo.

But there was still an alternative to coping without it. A few years ago, he and Cutler had managed to scare a medical student into doing their bidding, so getting a few blood bags in time of need was no problem. But Hal immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to come to that because he knew that this was just the excuse the monster within him was looking for. He convinced himself to just take it one day at a time.

But taking it one day at the time was proving to be quite difficult when, a few days later, Hal and Leo were walking towards the little café as they had many times before. They knew something was wrong the minute they saw the building surrounded by a trail of cars, an ambulance, and plenty of commotion.

"Excuse me" Leo asked a passerby, "what's going on?"

"Word around here is that someone had a bad accident and died this morning. Some young waitress, apparently."

Leo had a million thoughts running in his mind. And just as he begged whatever god was still left in the universe for Pearl to be safe, Hal tapped him on the shoulder.

"Look" Hal said, motioning with his head.

Leo followed where he was gesturing and his eyes settled on a woman who was standing in the middle of all the commotion, yelling at everything. It was Pearl. She seemed almost translucent.

Leo, who had never seen anything like it before, was floored. He just stared at her, motionless.

"She's a ghost" Hal said tentatively. "The others can't see or hear her because they're not like us."

Without another word, Leo began walking towards her. Hal quickly stopped him.

"Leo, I don't think it's wise to bring attention to ourselves like this. I think it's better if she came to us."

The werewolf looked around at the ubiquitous people and had to agree Hal had a point. He resorted to waving until she saw them. Soon enough, a very pissed-off Pearl took notice and began walking over.

"Alright, what exactly is happening?" she asked them "Why is everyone ignoring me?"

"They're not ignoring you, Pearl" Hal said, "they just can't see you."

"What are you talking about? You two can see me just fine."

Hal took a deep breath. "Pearl, the reason everyone isn't reacting to you is because, well... you're dead."

The ghost frowned. "What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Pearl looked at him like he was stupid.

"Humor me."

"Well, I woke up this morning, came to work, said hello to the chef and the other staff..." She froze. "There was blood. I don't remember what happened, but I just know that I had a terrible ache in my side, and then I woke up out here. Are you saying I died in there?"

"You didn't notice you were slightly see-through?"

Pearl looked offended.

"I'm sorry" Leo said, "but it looks like Hal's right. You really are dead."

The ghost shook her head, visibly exhausted. "God, I've been screaming me head off for hours and here you are waltzing down and seein' me. How's that possible?"

"Hal and I, we're..." Leo struggled to think. "we're different."

"Different how?"

Leo looked towards Hal, who was rolling his eyes.

"For god's sake Leo, just tell her already. There's no point in trying to shield her from this life when she's already part of it."

"What life? What're you two talking about?"

Leo wasn't keen on the tactic Hal had adopted, but there was no turning back now. "I'm a... a werewolf."

Pearl's face was motionless, and then broke into a smile and chuckle. "Right, and I suppose he's a unicorn or something?"

"Vampire, actually" Hal corrected.

"What are you two tryin' to pull here? You think I'm thick or something? I'm dead, not daft." She was visibly angry now.

Leo leaned towards Hal and lowered his voice. "Hal, show her the vampire eyes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't do anything, since it's not a full moon, so you'll need to turn your eyes black and show her the teeth."

"Leo, I'm not a dancing monkey."

"Hal-"

He held his hands up. "Fine, fine." Hal sighed and then turned his eyes black with little effort.

Pearl shrieked for a second, and then moved to punch Hal in the chest. "I knew it! I just knew something was off about you. The second I met you in that alley I said to meself that there's no way you're not some loon who's prowling the streets."

"Well, your spirits seem to have heightened considerably" Hal said, not understanding how she could just hit him like that and not apologize.

"And you're really a werewolf?" Pearl asked Leo. "A proper one? With the howling and the moon and all that stuff?"

Leo nodded. "I am."

* * *

It took a bit of convincing, but soon enough, Leo and Hal had managed to bring Pearl back to Leo's flat. The werewolf quickly set the kettle on for tea, realizing too late that Pearl wouldn't be able to have any.

"So you're a werewolf, he's a vampire, and I'm a ghost." Pearl said, pointing at each of them. "Shouldn't the world implode now or something?"

"Those like us have been around for centuries, actually" Hal said.

"Then how come I've never heard of any of this?"

"Because no one different is ever keen to be put in the spotlight. We try to keep the lives of all supernaturals secret."

"I'm a supernatural now" Pearl said, realizing. "Does this happen to everyone? Just ghosts walking around the city like nobody's business?"

"No. But it happens sometimes" Hal said. "It means you have unfinished business."

Pearl widened her eyes. "You mean like if I was murdered?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the pain in my side could mean I had a heart attack, but what about all the blood I saw?"

"You're right" Leo said, "it doesn't make sense."

"What bothers me is that I can't remember exactly what happened."

"That sometimes happen to those who die a brutal death" Hal said.

"So then you think I was murdered too?"

"We'll have to wait a few more days until your memory returns. Until then we have no way of knowing what your unfinished business is."

"So I can't know what my business is until I complete it?" Pearl frowned "Well that just sounds deliberately cryptic and confusing."

Hal gave a half smile. "Such is the ways of the afterlife."

"You're more than welcome to stay here until you find out what you need to do" Leo said.

"I appreciate that, but this kind of seems like a small flat. I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, I have no clue what vampires and werewolves live like."

"Our life is rather normal" Leo said, "and there's no imposition, really. Right, Hal?"

The vampire struggled to produce a realistic smile.

"Am I talking crazy, or am I starting to look solid again?" Pearl asked suddenly.

"I think you are" Leo said.

Hal nodded, realizing that ghosts who had a familiar or a root meant that they had a better chance at not fading away eventually. It seemed like, whether he was onboard with the idea or not, she was becoming attached to them. Hal was immediately wary of this.

As Leo went into the kitchen to get the tea, Hal followed him.

"I think you were right before" Hal said in hushed tones, "we should her away from all this. She's asking too many questions."

"She's dead, Hal. We couldn't just let her roam the streets by herself, not understanding why she's here."

Hal sighed. "It's not right. The three of us being together. Do you know why vampires are the only supernaturals who stick together in large groups? It's because it's an easy way to cause chaos. A large number of us staying under the same roof is just a recipe for disaster."

"It doesn't have to be" Leo said.

"But it's the natural way things are. We're all volatile, Leo. Especially me."

"If you'll afraid that you'll hurt her-"

"It's not that" Hal said, shaking his head. "Pearl's dead. What worries me is that she won't like what she'll see in this world of ours. She might blow our cover, even unintentionally."

Leo left the kettle on the table and then moved to place a hand on Hal's shoulder. "You need to learn to have faith in people, Hal. If I wouldn't have, then I'd probably be dead by now."

Hal thought back to the cellar when Leo had told him that he would rather die than fight again. Leo had placed faith in Hal, something he still couldn't quite grasp. Hal just had to hope things would turn out alright, even when every fiber of his being was screaming that this wasn't possible.

"I spent quite a long time thinking about our condition, you know" Leo said, who was again busying himself with the tea. "You might not believe this, but I was actually angry for a long time after I was turned. I kept wondering 'why me?' It just didn't seem fair."

"What changed?"

"I realized that we were pushed on the outskirts of the normal world. But it was for a reason. I believe that we are on the outside of humanity so that we might guard it."

Hal thought for a moment. "You almost make it sound like we are worthy."

"Because we are. We're trying to live our life as noble and quiet as possible. And by doing that, we're protecting the rest of the world." Leo turned to face Hal. "Does that make sense to you?"

Hal nodded. "It does. But I'm still not sure about the three of us being under the same roof."

"Then you're in luck. Because we won't be under this roof for much longer."

Hal raised an eyebrow.

It turned out that the owners of the barber shop Leo worked for were thinking of retiring. And since Leo had spent most of his youth saving money, he was able to make the couple an offer for both the shop and the flat upstairs.

Hal assumed that their move meant Pearl would just settle on haunting Leo's old flat, but the ghost had shown quite enthusiastic at the thought of moving with them. When Hal asked her why, Pearl had simply told him that someone had to look after the both of them. Further probing with questions had only aggravated her, Hal noted.

And despite how bizarre their situation was, only one day later they were inspecting Leo's new flat.

"I'm really liking this place" Pearl said, regarding the flat "but I'm still not sold on it completely."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"There's a spider nest in one of the bedrooms."

Hal recoiled in disgust.

Leo smiled. "You know, this might be the first time the two of you actually agree on something."

"Well did you get rid of it?" Hal asked Pearl.

"I can barely touch anything at all, and you want me to get close to something like that?"

"You're a ghost, nothing can happen to you."

"Well that thing isn't in my room, so it's not my problem."

Hal paused. "You've already picked rooms?"

"Of course."

"Pearl, you're a ghost, you don't need to sleep."

"So that means I have to stay outside like a dog?"

"I didn't say that, I simply-" Hal turned to his left. "Leo?"

"You can have my room, Pearl."

Hal couldn't believe his ears. "And where do _you_ intend to sleep?"

"After spending weeks chained-up in a cellar, I don't think sleeping on a sofa will be any problem."

Hal sighed. "Fine, but I'm still not getting that spider nest."

"Hal, you've lived five hundred years of blood and chaos, and you're afraid of a few spiders?"

"They're filthy creatures."

"Five hundred years?" Pearl asked. "No one told me we were rooming with a grandfather."

Leo stood back as the two continued their banter, happy that, for once, something had gone his way. He was now in charge of a barber shop all by himself, and he had two friends to keep him company. Leo regarded his new life, and resolved to enjoy the calm while it lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is unhealthy" Hal said.

"So's talking to a ghost when you're in public but you don't see me giving you a hard time about it."

Hal and Pearl were sitting at a table at the cafe Pearl had worked in. Despite the anger she was feeling towards her unfair and much too quick demise, Pearl also felt somewhat refreshed. She wouldn't have to work in a dingy little place filled with rude or misogynistic customers ever again. She was just content to sit down and put her feet up for the first time in ages.

"What I'm saying is that obsessing over who might have killed you is a bad idea."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Pearl asked. "Hang around this world forever until I get my memory back? If that ever happens at all."

"I don't think Leo would approve of all this" Hal said, "you pocking around this whole death business."

"Then it's a good thing he's at work, then, isn't it?"

Pearl sighed and waited for the moment when an idea would pop into her head and set off that imaginary light bulb. She thought something like that happened the moment she laid her eyes on someone who was a few tables away. She found herself smiling.

"Oh no" Hal said, "that can't be good. What devilish idea fabricated itself in that head of yours now?"

"People who aren't like you or Leo can't hear or see me, can they?"

"Afraid not."

"Then you're going to have to help me" Pearl said, gesturing at the table she was looking at. "Mr. Crawford has been a loyal customer for months now and he always has his breakfast at 9AM."

Hal raised an eyebrow.

"That's around the time I died."

"And you want me to ask him what he knows?"

Pearl nodded.

Hal was tempted to tell her that Crawford was a werewolf and he could easily see and hear her, but Hal thought it best if he talked to him instead. Pearl was easily angered and could very well take out her frustrations on the werewolf. And seeing things floating in mid-air in the cafe would cause all the other customers to become confused and erratic.

"If I do this then will you at least postpone this detective work until we talk to Leo?"

Pearl looked a tad annoyed for a moment. "Fine. But you better grill him good for information."

"I'll do my best to perfectly emulate your offensive mannerisms."

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "You know, I might be dead, but I can still hit you."

"Case in point" Hal said, and quickly stood off his seat before the ghost would have a chance to actually hit him.

Hal was still a few foot-steps away from Crawford, when the werewolf began talking. "You must be Leo's friend" he said, and carefully folded the newspaper he had been reading.

"I am."

Crawford smiled. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"You don't like me either."

"We're on opposite sides of a war, Mr. Yorke" Crawford said, and gestured for Hal to sit down. "It's only natural that we wouldn't get along. But I find it best to stay civil when we aren't on the battle field."

"How do you know my name?" Hal asked. "Leo couldn't have told you."

"You'd be surprised what friends can do when our backs are turned."

Hal shook his head slightly. "You're just trying to pit us against each other."

"Was there something you wanted, Mr. Yorke?"

Hal instinctively looked at Pearl. "A friend of mine was killed yesterday."

"The waitress you were talking to."

"Yes. She's understandably upset about the whole issue and wanted to know if you saw anything."

"Well I was here yesterday, but I didn't see all that much. Just a sharp scream from the kitchen and a lot of people drawing around. It caused quite the commotion."

"You're sure there's nothing else?"

"Well there is something I thought I saw, but I can never be sure because of all the people who were pushing to get through."

"What did you see?"

"Right before they loaded up your friend into the ambulance I thought I saw... two puncture marks at the side of the neck. I didn't think much of it yesterday, but now it does seem a drop suspicious, doesn't it?"

"You think it was a vampire."

The werewolf shrugged. "Could be."

Hal knew that Crawford's end game was to throw wrenches and confuse him, but what if he wasn't lying this time? What if Pearl had really been murdered by a vampire? Hal suddenly realized that there was a vampire in the city who harbored a particular hate for him. William could have easily gone after someone like Pearl just as a message for him. Just as a reminder that they were enemies.

Panic set in Hal's mind, and he quickly got up from his seat without a goodbye.

"So? What'd he say?" Pearl asked, who had waited at their table.

"I... need to be somewhere" Hal said, his mind in a daze.

"What're you on about? You promised you'd help me get to the bottom of this."

"I really have to go and talk to someone."

"Well at least tell me what Mr. Crawford said first" Pearl said, annoyed, "before you just leave like that, you could at least give me something to go on."

"We'll talk when I get back" Hal said, quickly throwing a few bills on the table for his drink, "I promise you."

Pearl was left sitting at their table, with a mix of confusion and aggravation on her face.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find vampires in Southend, if you really knew where to look. Hal used his instincts to pin-point the best hiding spots in the city, places he knew William would be forced to use once the novelty of living in a new city wore off. He had known the other vampire for long enough time to know the way he thought.

And sure enough, it only took Hal a day to find a dingy little house on the outskirts of the city. It really was always easy to find William by the signs. He liked to kidnap and feed on the neighbors because he could never be bothered to put a plan together and keep himself under the radar. So when Hal stumbled upon a neighborhood that was eerily quiet, he knew his search was over.

For once, Hal didn't have a proper plan. All he knew is that he was angry and he wanted someone to be his punching bag. Thoughts of frustration raced in his mind as he pushed the front door open.

The house was a mess. Hal walked carefully around the dozens of lifeless bodies that littered the hallway. All of them drained. And behind this chaos he saw a door to the cellar. He pushed the door open to see even more bodies, and in the midst of all the chaos, William.

"Ah, Hal!" the vampire said, his face lighting up, "I was hoping you'd change your mind and-"

Hal easily grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"I'm already dead, Hal" the other vampire croaked, "you can't strangle me."

"I wouldn't want to kill you so quickly anyway. Not after what you did to my friend."

William frowned. "What?"

"I'll spell it out for you: my friend Pearl, brunette, blue dress, motor-mouth. She worked at the café you came to a few days ago and now she shows up dead. With a vampire bite."

"And you think I did it? Come on, Hal, you know I don't go for brunettes."

Hal strengthened his grip on William's neck.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Hal struggled to keep his temper in check. "What?"

The other vampire suddenly smiled. "Finally. I thought you lot wouldn't hear me."

Hal slowly turned his head. At least a dozen vampires were standing behind him, looking cross.

"Well come on, then, you know what to do" William said to the vampire group.

Hal found himself being overpowered in the blink of an eye. He struggled to get away, but trying to fight so many vampires without any time to think of a strategy was proving impossible.

"How do you like my new army, Hal?" William asked proudly. "It took me a while to put them together, but I think I did a pretty good job."

The others quickly subdued Hal, tying him up to one of the radiators.

William walked around the room, looking at Hal like a caged rat. "I'll be honest, I have no flipping clue what you were talking about with your friend. I wish I had done it – that would've been a nice message to you and all – but I didn't."

Hal simply looked annoyed. "If you want to kill me, just do it now and spare me the monologue."

"Kill you? Why would I do that? I just managed to round up a small army, and now I finally have someone to place at the front line."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an Old One, Hal. How do you think it's gonna look to the werewolves when they see me charging them with an Old One in front?" William laughed. "Oh god, the look on their faces... I can't wait."

"If you think I'll fight for you-"

"I know, I know, you'd rather jam a pencil in your eye than work with me, I can respect that. But you showing up today gave me a little inside into who this New Hal is."

Hal frowned.

"You see, you came here ready to stake me because of what you think I did to your friend. New Hal really cares for his friends, doesn't he? He'd really hate to see them get hurt..."

Hal suddenly pulled at his restraints. "If you do _anything_ to Leo-"

"Relax. Nothing should happen to him. Not unless you refuse to help me."

Hal thought for a moment. "I can't trust you. Even if I help you kill the other werewolves, what guarantee do I have that you'll leave my friends alone?"

William looked a bit offended. "I don't see why you'd need those people anyway. We used to be pretty close, you know. Back when we were fighting with Cutler. You're supposed to want to be with your kin, not a werewolf."

"Except that you always tried to soil my reputation."

"Ah, that ol' chestnut" William said, waving it off. "We're vampires, Hal. We're supposed to act unorthodox and try to throw wrenches in each other's plans. That's what we do. We're evil."

Hal looked at him with determination. "But we don't have to be."

"Now don't go preaching your little new holier-than-thou attitude cause it won't work. Now tell me, are you in or are you out?"

"If I do this, then you have to leave my friends alone. Permanently."

"Fine, fine" William said, rolling his eyes, "I'll call off the vampires following your dog."

"And another thing. You don't breathe a word of this to them."

The other vampire smiled. "Poor Hal. Still striving to seem normal and good and trustworthy. How long do you think it'll last before they see right through you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hal shook his head decisively. He wouldn't let himself fold on this one. "Absolutely not."

"Hal, you need to do this" Leo said.

"I already agreed that I need to reintegrate into society as a man and not a vampire, but this is too much."

"You won't even have to talk to anyone. I promise."

"But I'll still be around them all the time, and I can't let myself do that. Not yet."

"It's been a week since you went off the blood and you've been doing really well. Much better than I thought. You can do this."

Hal sighed inwardly, knowing the truth behind why he was doing so well. Knowing that Leo would never forgive him if he ever found about his stash of blood. But he still couldn't let himself agree to what Leo wanted. Working in the barber shop alongside him meant that he'd have to spend all day around other people, and a small voice at the back of his head kept reminding Hal that he was a monster who didn't belong among people.

"It's been really busy there lately, you know" Leo said. "Since I'm the only barber left I have to work extra hard to keep things running. So I wouldn't even dream of turning down any help."

This was it. Leo was pulling out the big guns. Guilt. Hal pressed his fingernails into his palm and tried to resist.

"Besides, it can get kind of lonely there, surrounded by strangers."

Hal knew that this was a lie. Leo loved being in the company of anyone and talking to them about anything and everything, so this was just another thing spilled by the guilt machine. Hal kept quiet, resisting.

"And you'd get paid for the help, too. You wouldn't even need to do much, just help keep things running like a well oiled machine."

Hal kept grinding his teeth, but to avail. He owed Leo so much. He couldn't turn his back on him now. "Alright, I'll do it" Hal heard himself say suddenly.

Leo smiled. "Thank you, Hal. You won't regret it."

Once Leo informed him that he'd start the very next day, Hal spent his afternoon looking to buy proper clothes, ones that would make him fit in and people to overlook him. Hal found it strange that he felt slightly nostalgic at the times he used to live and work with the other vampires. No one really cared or bothered themselves to dress up appropriately then. Even Hal often ended up dressed as casually as he could.

But now he was part of the world. A cog in that great, terrible machine that was society, and he had to look and act the part. Hal began to encourage himself to see this as a new beginning, the day when he'd leave all the horrific things he'd done in the past and reinvent himself. Sure, he still had that business with William to finish up, but that would be over nice and quick and he'd forget all about it. All he had to do was be the poster boy for a bunch of psychotic vampires, probably kill a few werewolves, and then he could go back to living his life. Provided Leo would never find out. Easy peasy. Hal resolved to keep away from any kind of trouble after that. But it seemed like trouble liked to follow him around.

"So I've got another idea."

Hal turned around and saw Pearl had appeared in the shop he was browsing.

"When did you learn to do that?" Hal asked, frowning.

"Well you told me about your friend Mary and the things she can do, so I've been practicing. Leo doesn't really like the idea."

"Why not?"

"Says it's dangerous and I could get in trouble." Pearl looked away. "And I might've accidentally teleported in the bathroom while he was in there."

"Well I can see why he'd be wary. Anyway, what did you mean about having another idea?"

"I've been getting sick of waiting around for my memory to come back, so I've been thinking that I could-"

"I'm already dreading the idea" Hal said, shaking his head.

"Will you listen? It's only been a couple of days since my death, so my body should still be at the morgue, being prepared for the funeral."

"Pearl, you can't just teleport to the morgue."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because your death has been traumatic enough without you seeing your dead body." Hal looked at her. "Trust me, it's not going to help."

Pearl sighed, frustrated. "Then what am I supposed to do? Just sit at home and— and— what? I can't just go living this un-life without knowing what happened to get me here. If I was killed I want to know who did it. And why."

"And what if the answer won't bring you any solace?"

She folded her arms. "Well I'm just going to have to cross that bridge when I get there."

"If you're dead-set on going, then I can't stop you. But you know as well as I do that Leo wouldn't like all this snooping."

The ghost looked uncomfortable. "He's just trying to look out for all of us, is all."

"I think you need to let it go. If you find something you won't like, you'll just make things harder for you."

Pearl searched his face, curious. "You know something that you're not telling me."

Hal struggled to hide the guilt he was feeling. Luckily, he had had plenty of practice hiding his emotions in his five hundred years. He simply took a few steps towards Peal and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Pearl" he said as honestly as he could "I know what it's like to die and wake up something that makes no sense. I know what it's like to be angry at the world."

"Except it's not the same thing, Hal. You didn't die. Not a real, proper death." She sighed, and a glint of sadness appeared in her eyes. "People can still see and talk to you. But me? I'm just some spirit, like smoke that can disappear whenever a light breeze goes past."

Hal finally realized what this was all about. "Pearl, we'll never let you disappear. Leo and me, we'll always be here to keep you safe. We'll always be your tethers in this world."

Pearl shifted in place, a bit uncomfortable. The hint of a smile played on her lips. "Well thanks. Did Leo make you say that little speech to make me feel better?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought the order of things was that I didn't like you and you didn't like me."

Hal had to agree she had a point. "Yes, well, Leo seems to care for both of us. And that means we have to try and get along."

"Well that's big of you, Hal" Pearl said, and then looking around. "Though browsing for things in the women's section is kind of taking away from the effect."

Hal frowned and turned around to look at where he was.

* * *

"That's a really lovely suit, Hal" Leo said as he was cutting the hair of an elderly gentleman.

Hal looked up from where he was sweeping the floor and attempted a smile. "You think?"

"Maybe a bit too posh for a barber shop, but still very lovely."

Hal should have known that wearing the waistcoat had been too much, but he just couldn't hide how overjoyed he felt at the prospect of living a normal life. There he was sweeping the floor inside a small barber shop, just being part of the working class and not getting into trouble. And being around customers turned out to be no problem. That last part made him a bit wary, reminding him that the only reason he wasn't snapping was because of the blood he still had left in the bottle. Once that would be depleted, what then? Hal shook his head, as if trying to chase away that train of thought.

He was almost done sweeping the space by the windows when he heard the bell above the door ring. Hal turned around expecting to see another customer, but ran face to face with William.

"Well look at you with the posh suit" William said, "you're only missing a diamond encrusted broom and you'd be ready to go."

Hal drew close, menacingly. "If you're not out of here in two seconds, I _swear_-"

"I gotta admit, this is a nice little business you've got going on here, Hal" William said, draping an arm around Hal's shoulders like they were old buddies. "Never would've pegged you as a working man. You know, since you always made others work for you. Gotta say, big transformation. From hero to ze-"

"You need to get out of here before Leo sees you" Hal said through gritted teeth.

"Why? He never saw my face, remember? You were the only vamp who went down to the cellar to antagonize him. I just had ringside seats to the brawls."

"Ah, a customer, come right in" Leo said with a practiced smile. But his grin soon disappeared when he realized that he was a vampire. "Hal, is he a friend of yours?"

Hal shrugged away from William's arm. "Actually, we haven't been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, Hallie here just sort of... changed after a while" William said. "Me and the boys don't really like him anymore."

"Well there's no point not being civil with each other" Leo said. "Can I offer you a haircut or a shave?"

William smiled. "He's really friendly" he told Hal, "I wouldn't expect that of him after-"

Hal swiftly grabbed him by the back of the collar and led him towards the exit. "Don't worry about him, Leo. He was just leaving."

"Right, sure, I just popped by to annoy you anyway." He lowered his voice. "And to tell you that some of us will meet tonight to discuss a few things." William jerked back and released Hal's grip. "You'd better show face if you know what's good for you."

Hal gave a half-nod, making sure that it was subtle enough for Leo not to see it.

"Alright, then, it's a date" the other vampire said with a smile.

Hal just stared ahead, trying to keep his temper from exploding as the door shut behind William.

"He didn't seem like such a pleasant young man" Leo said.

"You should've seen him when he was recruited, all those years ago. He was never content with just dog fights, he always wanted the werewolves to fight each other in human form." Hal ran a hand through his hair. "William was always a loose cannon. Really hard to control."

"I don't remember him being there when I was captured. How come?"

Hal tried to think fast. "Like I said, he's a loose cannon. More often than not he likes to run off and follow his own plans."

"But you haven't severed all ties with him yet."

Hal sighed as he looked through the window. "Trying break contact with other vampires can be fairly... problematic."

"Because you were so close?"

"Because they tend to be homicidal."

* * *

It took a whole afternoon of tries, but Pearl had finally done it. She had successfully teleported to the morgue. As soon as she appeared inside the building, the ghost began to regret it. Being so close to dead bodies reminded her that she wasn't of this world anymore. She didn't really belong here. But she gritted her teeth and began to walk around, searching for her own body.

Pearl was surprised to see that she wasn't the only ghost walking the corridors of the morgue. She spotted another one running through the halls, looking more scared than anything, as if he had seen something he shouldn't have. But despite the fear that was slowly creeping up on her, Pearl told herself she wouldn't back down. She needed to do this.

After a few more twists and turns in the building, the ghost had finally found where her body was placed. She gently walked up to the table, trying to keep her paces even. A part of her intended to just run right back out, but she pressed on. It was then that she spotted a chart at the foot of the table. Pearl picked it up and realized it was her autopsy report. With her hands shaking, she began to read.

* * *

Hal knew that his heart had ceased beating a long time ago, but he still felt like it had stopped in place the moment he opened the door to William's lair. The entire house seemed flooded by new faces who were just talking and ambling about. And they were all vampires.

All the new recruits turned to face Hal the moment he opened the door, staring at him like he was a cockroach who had just crashed their party.

"It's alright" William's voice sounded a few feet away, "It's alright, he's with me."

The other vampires casually went back to their business as Hal stared at them, dumbfounded.

"So, what do you think?" William asked, proudly. "Not bad for two days, eh?"

"You did all this?"

"Well not by myself, no. Had a little help from uh..." he gestured vaguely towards a few of the vampires, "... Cowboy-Boots and Freckled-Face."

"You built yourself an army but you don't even know your soldiers' names?"

"Does it matter? This is all about numbers, Hal. Quantity over quality. See, that's the thing about us and why we're better than werewolves. We can build ourselves an army in a few days. But the dogs? They have to search and find each other. And that can take years. Meanwhile, we're growing stronger and stronger with each day." William suddenly placed a hand on Hal's shoulders. "Don't you get it? We were meant to be dominant in this world."

Hal jerked away from his grasp. "I said I would help you. Not that I'd share in your delusionary goals."

The other vampire almost looked hurt. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"No. And why would you want to? We don't exactly get along."

William shrugged. "Maybe I miss the old times. Just you, me, Cutler and the boys standing around a table and discussing plans to take over the world. Things always go better when everyone has the proper mindset."

"Let me guess..." Hal said, inspecting the vampires "these fresh faces aren't really thinkers."

"They're in the excitable phase" William said, sighing, "I mean most of them still think it's mind-blowing that their incisors pop out whenever they like."

Hal smiled and shook his head slightly. Vampires could always build a large army in a matter of days, but getting those soldiers to think properly and not screw up? That was another thing entirely.

"You'll need to show them the ropes before you can even think about attacking anyone" Hal said. He suddenly felt stupid for giving pointers.

"You know, you're right" William said, rubbing his chin. "Care to lend a hand training these dummies? It would be just like old times."

Hal was horrified to realize that a part of him was still tempted to agree to William's offer. Being the leader and having people looking up to him was something that Hal missed dearly. And it wasn't just because of the power. It was the respect. The way the others would look at him and listen with intent.

Hal found that his head was becoming dizzy, and he stumbled backwards. He ran out of the house, leaving William confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo knew it just wasn't his day the moment he started climbing the stairs to the flat above the barber shop. When he heard a commotion coming from inside, he walked over and gingerly pushed the front door open. What he found inside could only be described as utter chaos. The entire flat was in disarray, objects thrown about like a tornado had flown by. But while things in the living room looked like the aftermath of a fight, there were still sounds of destruction coming from nearby. Leo followed the sound and stopped before the kitchen door. He threw the door open and looked inside.

Plates, cups and the cutlery from the kitchen cabinets - they were all flying around in bizarre patterns as the lights blinked. And in the middle of this strange picture was Pearl. She sat on the floor with her fists on her lap and tears in her eyes. But her expression wasn't sad. She looked angry.

"Pearl?" Leo asked cautiously.

That proved to be a mistake, as a fork suddenly changed its course and headed straight for him. Leo ducked and moved out of the kitchen, keeping right outside, next to the wall.

"Pearl, what's going on?" he asked.

"This isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Any of it" she said, her voice cracking.

Leo could hear that things were beginning to calm down as the ghost realized she was no longer alone in the flat. He risked a peek to check how things were. There were still a few plates floating about, but their pattern was no longer as erratic as before.

"I've been dreaming of moving to the big city ever since I was little, you know" Pearl said, her voice soft. "I'd grown up hearing of people walking the glamorous streets of England, and even as a wee girl I wanted nothing more than to walk among them. Even if I wouldn't have become a famous artist or an actress, I at least wanted to know what it was like to live in the city. See the sights, the people. Feel like I was someone who counted."

"You do count, Pearl" Leo said, taking a few steps into the kitchen, "you know that you do."

She shook her head. "The city life wasn't as glamorous as I thought when I got behind the counter of the café. But I still found myself staring out the window every day, coffee-pot in hand. That stupid hope never really left me back, even during those days when I'd have to deal with misogynistic customers. Even during those days when someone would break a plate and the boss blamed me for it. It didn't matter. None of it matter because I could feel that something beautiful was in store for me in the future."

The future. Leo stopped in his tracks, realizing what she was talking about.

"You went to the mortuary, didn't you?"

Pearl nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I was so sure that I'd get to live long enough to see what my future had in store... and now I'll never even get to dream about it."

Leo noticed that things were settling down now that Pearl had stopped taking her anger out on everything in the kitchen. All the objects that had been flying about were now on the floor.

"And you know what the worst part is?" she asked. Leo went over to where she was and took a seat on the floor next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pearl took a deep breath. "I just... died. I wasn't even murdered." She used a hand to wipe some of the tears. "The file clearly said that it was an accident. One of the other waiters just happened to bump into me while I was holding a knife. And I fell."

"I'm really sorry" Leo said in a soft voice.

"If I'd been murdered I could have been okay with it. Because then it wouldn't all meant something. But my death wasn't monumental, and didn't really mean anything. It was quick. It was stupid. And now I'm stuck in a world where I'm neither alive nor dead."

"You're not really dead, you know" Leo said, "not to me and Hal. To us you'll always be someone who matters."

"But what about all that things I just said? The future and the plans and... getting to live long enough to accomplish something."

"Who says you still can't do most of those things?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I think being invisible could put a damper on starting up a career."

"Well how else are you going to be become the world's best invisible actress?"

Pearled just waved it off, but not without that smile still firmly on her lips. "You're just trying to make me feel better with all these silly little ideas."

"Is it working yet?"

The ghost playfully elbowed him in the arm. "I'm sorry about all this mess."

"Think nothing of it" Leo said, shaking his head "I'm sure Hal will have a field day helping me sort all this out."

"I better get started in here, then. See if these ghost abilities of mine can help me tidy up instead of cause mayhem."

"As long as you don't go teleporting anymore" Leo said. "You never know what kind of trouble that could cause."

"Weren't you the one who said we wouldn't be talking about the bathroom incident anymore?"

"I only said that so you wouldn't go telling Hal any of that. The last thing we need is him worrying over something else other than his own problems."

Pearl pressed her lips together and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You told him already, didn't you?"

"It might've slipped out" Pearl said, looking away.

The front door was suddenly thrown open, and Hal stumbled in behind it. He looked positively spooked.

"Well now, see what you've done to the lad?" Leo told Pearl. He turned away. "It's nothing to be worried about, Hal, Pearl's powers are perfectly safe and can't cause any trouble." He paused. "Other than the one you see in the flat right now..."

Hal took a moment to realize where he was and what he was seeing. He was still fighting off whatever voice in his head was telling him that this was the opportune time to sever all ties with Leo and Pearl and join William and his vampire army.

"Hal, are you alright?" Leo asked concerned.

The vampire's eyes suddenly snapped back into focus. "What? No, no, I'm fine. What happened in here?"

"We're sorting everything out for spring cleaning" Pearl said, giving Leo a knowing look. She didn't want Hal finding out that she had went against his advice and went to the mortuary.

"But it's November" Hal said, confused.

Leo stepped forward. "That's why we're staring really early this year. You know what they say about the early bird."

"... quite right."

Hal took a deep breath as he assessed the damage. Putting everything back the way it was would require at least a whole afternoon and he suddenly felt a feeling of calm wash over him. Spending an entire day busying himself with mindless tasks was exactly what the doctor ordered in this situation. He got busy with tidying up the living room. He hadn't even noticed when Leo moved towards the bedrooms.

The werewolf entered Hal's room when he saw that his bed had been pushed away from its usual spot and had ended up next to the window. Leo felt a shiver dancing up and down his spine when he realized just how powerful an angry ghost could be. He hoped that, for everyone's sake, Pearl would never become so furious again.

He walked over to push the bed back where it was supposed to be, but stopped the moment his foot stumbled and sent something flying across the floor. Leo leaned down to grab the peculiar object. He picked up a whiskey bottle and frowned at it as he inspected the label. Hal didn't seem like the type to drink away his frustrations. When he noticed something odd about the color of the liquid, Leo took the cap off and peeked inside. The moment the smell reached him, he knew what the bottle contained.

Leo shook his head as he looked back at where Hal was obliviously tidying up the living room. The werewolf walked beside him, still holding the bottle.

"Please tell me this isn't yours" Leo said, his voice even.

When Hal lifted his eyes from what he was doing, he went pale.

"Have you had this all along? Ever since the night we escaped?"

Hal swallowed nervously. "Leo, this isn't what you think."

"So you haven't been lying all this time, then? Someone just willingly let you have their blood and you took it for safekeeping."

"Leo, I haven't killed anyone."

The werewolf sighed and began walking towards the kitchen. As soon as he realized what was happening, Hal felt himself panic.

"Leo, what're you doing?" Hal asked, following him.

"What you should've done yourself."

Leo unscrewed the cap and held the bottle upside down over the sink. Hal's eyes immediately widened and lunged at him. But something prevented him from moving, like someone had created a barrier between him and the sink. Hal moved his eyes towards Pearl, who regarded him with disappointment in her eyes.

"It's only for emergencies!" Hal pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

But Leo seemed deaf to his protests, and Hal watched helplessly as the last of the blood he had so meticulously saved was literally going down the drain. When it was over, Hal felt empty. Hopeless.

"I'm only trying to help you" Leo said, but he could have been saying anything at all for all it mattered. Hal just stared ahead, his eyes glossed over. And then, something else replaced his hopelessness. Something Hal had spent such a long time trying to keep it under wraps. The ruthless man within him that had been desperately clawing to get out began to emerge.

Without a word, Hal spun on his heels, picked up something from the floor, and then headed towards the door.

"Hal, where are you going?" Leo asked from behind him.

"Figure I'll have myself a snack since you just destroyed the last of my packed lunch."

Leo immediately moved to block him, but Hal had already anticipated that move. The vampire easily grabbed Leo and slammed him against a wall. He then pressed the knife he had picked off the floor to his neck.

"I don't think you trying to stop me would be so wise" Hal said. He almost sounded bored. He then angled his head towards Pearl. "You might want to stay put as well, unless you want to see him being gutted."

"Hal, think back to that night in the cellar" Leo said. "You told me you want to be a better man. I still want to help you."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be appreciative? I think it's obvious that I can't be helped, Leo. And I don't think I want to be, either. Now I'm going to give you one last chance to back off and let me leave."

Leo almost found himself considering that Hal was a lost cause as he stared at his expression of indifference. But they had spent weeks together and he knew that this Hal wasn't the one he had gotten to know. He couldn't give up so easily.

"Please put the knife down, Hal. I now you don't want to hurt me."

Hal raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? I've done quite my share of hurting over the years. And I've seen plenty of years."

Leo was about to say something when Hal was ripped from his spot and sent flying across the room, knife and all. But Pearl was still getting the hang of her powers and accidentally sent Hal landing on the sofa, where he landed safely. The vampire now looked furious. He quickly got off the sofa and ran towards Leo and Pearl, murder in his eyes. Leo ran forward and collided with Hal, sending him falling backwards. With no other option, he pushed Hal into his bedroom. Once Hal was inside, Leo scrabbled out and shut the door, locking it tightly.

A sinister silence fell on the flat for a few seconds. And then Hal got to his feet and began to yell and smash things against the door. Leo was just glad that he had boarded up the windows in his room ever since they had moved in.

"So" Pearl said, trying to dispel some of the tension in the air, "still think I should try and not use these powers of mine?"

Leo just stared ahead, trying to ignore the noises that an enraged Hal was making from inside his room.


End file.
